Queen's Devil Blade May Cry
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Two legends, about to cross path in the modern world as dark forces seeks to unleash demonic horror upon the lives of innocent but a certain Demon Hunter has come to save the day with some help of beautiful sexy warrior girls as they all fight their way to save the world before all Hell is loose on the world. DanteXHarem. VergilXHarem. Lemon, violent fighting, and being stylish!
1. Chapter 1

**The Raising of Two Legends!**

 _Some folks say that legends are just made-up stories from books and fairytales some tell others for fun and games but what they don't know is that most legends are very real. Two legends are very well known in some countries passing on the stories through generations for centuries and they're very dangerous._

 _One Legend spoke of a Warrior named Sparada, the Legendary Dark Knight, he was a powerful demon who betrayed his own demon brethren to protect the Human World he grew fond of the humans and battle against his demonic home: The Underworld alone. Defeated other powerful demons then the ruler by sealing him off and closing the Underworld from the humans, thus living a peaceful life. Some say he fell in love with a woman and together they had two sons: twins. But Sparada one day disappeared never to be seen again._

 _Another spoken of a once known tournament in a far-off country called: The Queen's Blade, once held every four years to determine the strongest swords fighters from all over the Continent and as the name implies only female warriors in enter. Those who win the tournament shall be become ruler of the Continent; humans and other races like elves and dwarfs can compete against each other for the title but no killing to the loser. It went on for over 120 years until it was abolished by a tyrant woman and was never held again._

 _Legends like these are powerful to the heart they each meaning in them though most people in the world don't take it seriously and brush it off as some make-believe stories but to some who believes them are feel inspired. People wants to make their own legend so they inspire others of hopes and dreams, to never lose the Light in the Darkness, and to always have faith in yourself and others around you._

"HEY, Leina, come on hurry down your breakfast is getting cold!" A girl called out.

The girl with blonde hair and blue eye, wearing a school uniform, and her breasts sizes are E-cup, who heard the other girl snapped out of her thoughts on a book she was reading.

"Sorry Elina, I'll be right down!" Leina called back putting the book down on her desk and grabs her bag as she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, everyone!" Leina said to her family: two sisters and a father.

One sister with red hair and green eyes, also wearing a school uniform and breasts sizes: H-cup, is the oldest named Claudette Vance, though the illegitimate child but she doesn't care for she only wants what's best for her family and hopefully find her own way of life, her own path to proudly walk on. She can be strict at times even to her father going by some rules and all but she can have fun too from time to time.

The other sister with blonde hair and light blue eyes, wearing the same school uniform like her sisters and E-cup, is the youngest, making her Elina Vance, she is energetic and happy sister though she does jumps from her other personalities like looking down on others who she doesn't think they are worthy to be friends with her nor any boy having a chance with her sisters.

The father is Earl Vance, is a business man and CEO of his company: the Vance Company. He can be very strict sometimes but always shows kindness to his daughters as he sees them growing up into fine young women just like their mother who passed away years ago.

"Morning sister, I take it you were reading that book again." Claudette said knowing Leina of her favorite things to do.

"Yes, it's my favorite book in the whole world, I just can't get enough of it!" Leina said happily which made Claudette smile as well.

"That's no surprise, mom gave you that book considering it was pass down from her side of the family." Elina said before eating her eggs, reminded of her late mother always reading them the stories about Sparada and the Queen's Blade tournament.

"The whole thing about demons, elves, dwarfs, fairies, dragons, angels, ghost, and a whole tournament of powerful woman competing to see who's the strongest." Leina said going on about what's written in the book. Leina always loves the fantasy life of medieval times or something close to it and wish that she could be a part of it.

"Well, don't get too into it you have your own life to walk and I know you'll do some great things." Earl said finish eating his breakfast and giving the girls kisses on the forehead.

"Bye girls, have a good day." He said heading out to work.

"Bye father!" The Vance sisters said wishing their father a good day as well.

After a while, the girls finish their breakfast and made it out of their big house that's always like a small motel but a bit bigger.

"I can't wait for school today, have you heard about the event that's gonna happen?" Elina asked exciting.

"Yes, a festival to honor a great warrior who defended the weak and banish evil from the world." Claudette recalled hearing about it from the school's announcement.

"I wonder if this warrior is Sparada, that would be amazing!" Leina said out loud.

"Who knows, maybe we'll meet a descendent of his in that town I've heard about from my classmates." Claudette mentioned which made Leina excited more and Elina sign with a smile.

As the three made their way to school, a lone figure is watching them from far and very high up. The person is a female with light blue hair and green eyes, what make this girl very different than normal is that she has two wings though one is smaller than the other, wearing a white dress with a short skirt, long gloves over the elbows, and metal long boots. She looks at the Vance sister with worry-sad expression.

"I hope they'll be okay, they're not like their previous life and the danger is coming soon." The Winged Girl said then pulls a determination look.

"I have to be ready to protect them by the Order of the Head Angel, I will not fail them or die trying!" She declared before flying off to the school where the sisters are going.

 **(Train Station)**

A bull train make its stop at the station where everyone is gather to either get on or get off from the inside, the doors slide open as the announcer tells the people that the train has arrived.

One person, a young man standing out like all the rests, steps off the train and made his way outside of the station taking a good look of the town he's at and starts to wonder where to go next.

He's about in his teen years like 17-18 years old, pure white hair and red eyes, wearing a long red coat with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black pants fingerless gloves, military style boots. He does not appear to be wearing a shirt underneath his coat just a stripe around his muscular looking chest, and carrying a large briefcase on his back.

"Well, better get find that demon disgusting as the old man who send me here before his dying breath, also to protect his daughters of course." The red coated boy said to himself. Thinking back on finding man laying alone in an abandoned alley, warning him a about a demon taking his form and will go after his daughters.

He took the job, knowing how it feels to lose your family right before your eyes. He starts walking hoping to find the demon before things get worse, luckily, he's friends found out about the man and sent out to his three daughters before it's too late.

Right after he get himself pizza and a strawberry sundae from the long train ride.

* * *

 **KO everyone, a new story has been unleashed into our fanfiction world and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is my new Queen's Blade crossover with Devil May Cry, the idea came to me by a viewer though couldn't remember his/her name I'm sure he'll/she'll be proud of this! And yes, Dante is gonna have a harem in this story.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leina meets both Angel Warrior and Demon Hunter!**

The three Vance sisters walk together to the front yard of the school ready to enjoy another day with their friends and each other, but today is also the day where a special event is being held to honor a powerful warrior from the ancient times long, long ago.

Some students like from the Student Council and others who volunteered are making preparation for the event like food stands, games, and other enjoyments for everyone in and out of the school to have fun. Everything is nearly all set up.

"Wow, everyone here is sure working hard on this festival!" Leina amazed seeing the sight of the students working together.

"Yeah, they say the man who's sponsoring this is gonna reveal the name of this 'Great Warrior' at the start of the festival after 3rd period." Elina mentioned.

"Well, I'm surprises you're not wearing your cat ears like you always do every day." Claudette said which Elina quickly gasps.

"Oh my god, no wonder I felt light headed, I've forget about these?!" Elina said going through her pockets and bag finding her cat ears feeling good putting them on.

"That's better." Elina relieved Leina giggles at this but Claudette sign pitching her bridge nose.

"Hey, nice to see three of my favorite still having a good time together." A woman voice said getting the Vance sisters attention.

The woman has long and spiky red hair with a red headband, purple eyes, and a well-built body of a beautiful and strong fighter, breasts size: G-cup. She wears the school uniform though with her own touch like having Japanese writing on the back that means 'Benevolent' and has a tattoo on her right leg.

"Good morning, Risty." Leina greed to the school's Gym teacher.

"Morning to you too, I hope you've gotten plenty of sleep because I think this party is going to be wild!" Risty grinned while rubbing her chin.

"I hope you're not going after younger men again like last time, though I doubt any of the men in school are worth your time as you said." Claudette said making Risty chuckle nerves.

"Come on, you're making me sound like a pervert." Risty said then looks up to the sky seeing a few birds flying by.

"But to be honest, there was one guy who not only got the guts but also the heart to have ever showed me love and some fun times even though he always wants pizza and strawberry sundae every time we on our dates a few times." Risty remembered.

"I bet he was also strong to keep someone like you under control!" Elina joked.

"Haha, very funny, but yeah he's really strong like this one time: he punched a hole in a brick wall right after he shot an apple from a far-off distance." Risty continued.

"Oh, he's capable with a gun?" Claudette asked.

"Yeah, two guns, and he's very quick on his feet, I say he'll leave Couch Alleyne in the dust no problem." Risty said thinking this guy beat the couch at any match.

"Wow, he must be really amazing or you to fall in love with him, and I'm sure he felt the same way!" Leina stated that Risty may have found her soulmate.

"I once felt that way too, though he his line of he feared that we could never be together." Risty signed making Leina confused.

"Why's that… is he a bounty hunter?" Leina asked shock.

"You could say that, plus he has some debut to pay off, so he didn't want someone like to be stuck with calling himself a loser. But he's not, not to me." Risty said also remembering the day she and that guy went their separate ways.

Leina felt bad for Risty, she sounds like she really loved this guy more than anything and wants to be with him forever. Maybe she can help her in some way.

"What does this guy look like?" Leina asked Risty looks at her knowing that look in her eyes, she didn't mind.

"I can only tell you three things about him: he always wore a red coat; his hair is as pure as white, and he has the eyes of danger and excitement." Risty said before walking off to her class.

"Well, we better head off our classes as well." Claudette suggested as she made her way to her senior class which Risty is a senior as well, Elina follow behind leaving Leina to think about the guy and wonder if she'll ever met him one day then she went off to her class to get the day started.

"Wow, I never thought Risty would care for something more than the orphanage!" The Angel Warrior said who was just above the girls during their conversation then she rubs her chin.

"Hmm, a guy reading with a red coat and pure white hair. Now where have I heard that before?" She asked herself, trying to remember about something her heard from but take quite put it.

"Oh, can't think of a damn" But the Angel Warrior was cut off when a student accidentally dumps into her, he turns to see nothing and shrugs off before walk away.

"The humans can't see or hear me as an angel but it sure is a pain that they can somehow touch, Head Angel said its unknown why so I have to be very careful. Third period is later, so I'll go look around the city a little." The Angel Warrior said before flying up in the sky and headed off elsewhere. "(However, she did mention the day will come when I'll no longer be invisible to humans anymore, wonder what she means by that?)"

But a few seconds in the air she suddenly felt a sharp strong presence and admittedly stop in her tracks. She looks around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"What's this feeling, it feels dark like a demon but at the same time its calm and pure almost like human, what could it be?" The Angel tries to find where it was coming from but she lost the scent moments later.

"I hope it was just mine imagination." She said before flying off somewhere.

Down below, the young man when the train station stops for a minute as he smirks from the aura he scented thinking he may have found the place where the fun is gonna happen though it was too goody-goody to be a demon. He'll figure that out later, right now he needs to see the daughters I they're okay thinking at a time like this they maybe at school. He didn't exactly ask the dying man what they look like, but he'll know when he sees them.

 **(After 3** **rd** **period, Festival Time)**

"Alright, time for the fun!" Leina shouted running out of the classroom but her hand is grabbed by someone in her class.

"Now slow down Leina, you can't just rush off or else you'll get hurt." A girl said. She has black hair and purple eyes, she also wears a red ribbon tightened towards the bottom to prevent her hair from freely moving and breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Oh come, Tomoe, we have no more classes for today so I think we should let loose a little." Leina stated just wants to have some fun and Tomoe sign.

"Yeah, listen to her, there's a festival literally right outside begging for us to have fun there." Another classmate added walking up to the two. She has lavender hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin, oddly she's wearing a headband with two horns on making her look like a demon and the top of her shirt of mostly open showing off her F-cup cleavage.

"Don't encourage this behavior Shizuka, besides I think we should avoid the festival." Tomoe said making the two confuses but Shizuka had thought Tomoe would say that.

"You had another of those visions?" Shizuka asked, for as long as she knows Tomoe considering they grew up together Tomoe always had visions that have shown her a possible future that mostly comes true.

"Yes, as usually it doesn't show clearly but something dangerous is gonna happen here, something very dark and evil." Tomoe remembered what her vision showed her: The Festival was being attack by a large unhuman-like being destroying everything in its path and bloods are spilled to the ground.

"Yeah, that does seem dangerous, did you talk to the principal about this?" Lelina asked thinking she needs to warn her sisters as well.

"I've tried but by he's always busy to hear a word from me which got me more worry." Tomoe said worry for the safety of the school, them Shizuka pat on her head.

"Whatever is gonna happen we're here, for you I'm here for you, we'll get through this together." Shizuka declared that she'll do everything she can to protect Tomoe.

Tomoe nodded knowing Shizuka will always be there to help her along the way and with other friends by their side as well. The three decided to worry about the upcoming doom later, they made their way to the festival for have some fun but they'll keep their guard up for anything dangerous.

Later, the students are gather around in front of a stage talking among each other, having some laughs, and very excited to get the party started.

Leina and her sisters are together in the crowd with some friends waiting for the guy who sponsor this festival to show himself.

"I wonder what's taking the bastard so long?" Risty asked rudely.

"Have patience, he'll be here soon." Claudette said calming her fellow red-haired friend.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open revealing a bold man wearing all dark-blue clothing while holding a book to his chest, up close he has a scar on his left side of the face. He made his way to the stage and speaks into the microphone.

"Hello, I hope you're all enjoying your so I'll make this quick." He said clearing his throat a bit.

"Legends, we all our favorites and they are most popular in some countries but there is one legend that stands above all else of a great warrior who came to humanity's need in our darkest time."

 **(With the Angel Warrior)**

"No, no, no, no, I lost track of time and the festival at the school is starting, I have to hurry over there! I hope Leina and everyone there are okay!" The Angel Warrior hurried to the school hope that nothing dangerous has happen.

 **(At the Festival ground)**

Some students who decided not to go the stage were getting to taste some food from some stands but strange, the foods started to move a little and bubbles up from the inside, they noticed, thinking it maybe just a prank.

But boy are they wrong.

 **(Back at the stage)**

"The Warrior's name I speak is not that of a human, but never the less he defended us and we are forever indebted to him. Sparada, the Legendary Dark Knight!" The man shouted as a banner unfold itself reveal the words 'Sparada' in it.

"AWESOME! I knew Sparada has something to do with this!" Leina excited jumps of joy.

"I knew you're a bookworm but I didn't think this would be a whole new level for you." Shizuka joked.

Elina felt something buzzing in her shirt-pocket realizing it's her phone, took it out to see that it's someone name Nyx that she knows and answer.

"Hey Nyx, how's the festival looking?" Elina asked.

"E-Elina, help everything is…"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

"Whoa, Nxy, is everything okay over here?" Elina worried from the sudden scream.

"I-I'm not sure, everything was normal a moment ago but then the foods started to come alive and-AAAAAAHHHH?!" Nyx screamed as the phone is cut off.

"Hello? Nyx?!" But no response meaning something bad happen to Nyx. Elina turns to Claudette.

"Something's wrong, Nyx maybe in trouble?!" Elina said.

"I know, we heard the scream coming from outside." Claudette said wondering what's going on.

"(Could this be the danger my vision showed me?)" Tomoe thought as she bit her bottom lip.

"And now for the beginning of the new age of demons, let the festival honoring Sparada, Begin!" The man shouted as two very large bear-like ugly figures burst through the floor of the stage and roars making the students scream in horror.

Everyone panic while making their way through the exit though the demons start slaughtering some hard and brutal, as they made it outside it was way worse than inside.

There are more demons causing destruction and fear everywhere and killing off everyone as well, even some of the demons that looked like food are bigger and ironically are eating them but more brutal, and everything is all in flames. Everyone began to scatter running for their life but it could only make things worse.

Leina couldn't believe this is happening right in front of eyes, the fantasy she had for the demons are real and are far worse than she could image, her legs are shaking like crazy and her heart is beating faster than normal, feelings sweats from her face to her body, and not paying attention to other things like a wolf demon is stoking her from the right.

Wolf jumps high and down to strike at its prey to sink its sharp teeth onto her flesh and then going for the next victim.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" The Angel Warrior shouted narrowly dives at the wolf demon with a strong kick to the face sending it flying away and crashing into other demons.

Leina snaps out of her thoughts of fear to see the Angel Warrior, shock at first seeing a real live angel but thrill that her life has been save by her, then she hugs Leina tight.

"Thank goodness, I came just in time as I swore to protect you and your sisters as well as some friends of course." The Angel Warrior said cheerful.

"T-thank you, Miss. Angel ma'am?" Leina confused about what the Angel just said.

"No need for to be so formal, just call me Nanael: The Angel of Light!" Nanael introduced herself proudly.

Leina was about to asks Nanael some questions, three more demons came right at them but Nanael is faster as she brought out her sword in the air and it flows towards the demons slashing them into tiny pieces in a second.

"Wow, your sword is flying?!" Leina shocked with stars sparkling look in her eyes.

"That because I have Telekinesis to move my sword with just a simple thought but I'm also pretty in close-combat too." Nanael negged saying how awesome she is, Leina is impress by her power.

"Oh wait, you can really see me?!" Nanael realized that a human can now see her, then she heard some other humans seeing her fighting off the demons.

"(Oh, so this must the moment that I'll no longer be invisible to the humans Head Angel was talking about. I guess it wouldn't hurt having some fans.)" Nanael thought laughing a little in her head but she soon realizes that she has a job to do.

"Let's get out of here quickly, you're lucky these are only weak demons, so I can handle most of them." Nanael said grabbing Leina hand dragging her somewhere safe.

"Wait, what about Elina and Claudette?" Leina asked worrying for her sisters.

"Don't worry, I promise to find them after I get you to a safer location." Nanael said hoping a hiding place isn't too far away, but Leina got her hand free.

"No, I can't just hide while everyone I care for is in danger, I'll make my stand to save everyone or die trying!" Leina determined wanting to be part of the action. Nanael sign knowing the look she hasn't seen in centuries.

"Even being reborn into a life you still have the same warrior trait in you." Nanael said confusing Nanael of what she meant.

"Alright, you'll come along but you have to stay very close to me as try to save as many people as we can." Nanael said knowing she couldn't Leina if she tried. Nanael summon a ball of light and it turns into a sword and shield.

"Never thought I have to give you these when you're just living in a peaceful time but now it's different." Nanael said giving Leina the sword, as she drew it from the sheath suddenly felt something strange in her.

"Wow, it's amazing though I feel like I know this sword and use it before?" Leina confused of this sudden feeling, like she knows this sword from somewhere.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later after save some friends." Nanael suggested holding off the questions.

The two charges toward some demons; Nanael easily killed off dozens of demons that were nearby and Leina manage to kill three demons. Leina felt that that this isn't the first time she fights with a sword. Then she spotted Risty trying to fight off the demons that are coming at her and some other students behind her.

"Risty!" Leina called out trying to make her there but some big demons block her way.

"Out of the way for my friend you piece of ugly shit!" Nanael yelled angerly slicing the demons to death clearing the way for Leina as she runs to her friend.

"Risty, are you okay?" Leina asked seeing Risty exhausted.

"No problem, I can take these idiots down all day." Risty joked trying to put up a tough act but neither Leina and Nanael were buying it.

"Well, if you know a way out of this quickly I'm open for ideas." Nanael said Risty of course was shocked to see a flying girl with wings but being shock will have to wait.

"There's an underground tunnel near the equipment storage that leads into a forest, Couch Alleyne should be there since she knows the better than I do." Risty mentioned remembering about a tunnel about the school was built then it was sealed off.

"Alright you guys, you heard the lady, head off to the tunnel now!" Nanael ordered the students as they quickly run panicking.

Nanael notices something above her quickly to a four-blade legged demon coming at her so fast she blocks the attack but was push down to the ground making cracks.

"Damn it, I thought they're only weaker ones here but there are the strong ones too?!" Nanael groaned before getting away from the blade-demon.

The Angel and the demon clash with their blades but the demon is moving too fast for even Nanael's eyes to keep up and the demon is slicing some painful cuts on her body. Leina tries to help by charging at the demon from behind but it saw this through its blade's reflection brush off the sword and ready to impale Leina.

"No!" Nanael screamed trying to help Leina but the demon mange to keep her occupied.

Just as the demon raises its leg-blade, Risty came rushing in front of Leina hoping to protect her, the demon didn't care, as long as it can get its kill. Just when the blade is swung down to kill Risty.

A large claymore sword blocks the attack by a young man in a red coat with pure white hair.

"Risty, starting a party without me, I'm almost hurt." The guy joked making Risty laugh softly.

"Sorry Dante, I think the invite must've got mix in the mail." Risty joked back.

The blade-demon roars at Dante like it's really, angry at his sudden appearance.

"Wait, Dante? Now I know I've heard that name before." Nanael said trying to remember then got a look at him with the coat and the white.

"Sorry dude, but this girl is already called for and I'm the only guy to answer." Dante said pushing the demon back with ease and with one swing the demon clean cut in two killing it.

Dante brought out two guns shooting down some demons that were coming at him and the girls, destroying them all in one shot or two.

Leina and Nanael are shock of Dante just killed not just one but severely demon so easily while Risty smiles like she seen this before, then Nanael realization hit her in the face.

"Now I remember: I heard stories about a guy name Dante who single handily defeat countless demons almost every day even the most powerful ones and he's also a half human, half demon. Not to mention he's the son Sparada the Legendary Dark Knigh!" Nanael explained causing Leina gasps like a ghost hearing that the demon hero who saved the has a son and that son is standing right here.

"Risty, this is the guy you were talking about?!" Leina asked nervously Risty simply says 'yep' to the answer.

Standing on the rooftop of the school, the man from the stage stares down at the sight mostly on Dante's sudden arrival.

"So, one of the Sons of Sparada has come just as I hope, but I'm even more shock that an Angel is here but no matter. All will go according to plan for this merely a stepping stone." The Man said as he completely disappears when a demon flew pass him.

Dante walk pass Nanael and look towards the hoard of demons still causing chaos and plans on finishing them all off before things get any worse which usually is more fun for him. He points his sword forward ready to kill some demons like it's a festival of demon killing as he smirks. He is going fun have today.

"Alright, let get this party started!"

Oh yeah, he's definitely, going to have fun in this festival.

* * *

 **KO another new chapter for a new story right off the bat and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I'm pretty sure you all know it was Nanael from the first chapter and Dante have come to save the day again with his stylish awesomeness. How does Risty know Dante and his demon hunting career, you'll have wait for the next chapter to find out and it's gonna be a blast.**

 **The setting of this story is set around the start of Devil May Cry 3 and Dante in this story is a younger teen so is a certain brother of his (he'll make an appearance soon), and Dante will get himself some ladies love.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demon Festival and Leina's Awaken Warrior Spirit!**

Three demons are closing in on few students that are trapped in a corner, crying and fearing that their life is about to end, just when the demons are about to strike at their prey; they exploded into dust before they could even jump by gunshots. The students are shock of what just happened and look to see Dante holding his guns out giving them the idea that he killed the demons and they are safe.

"Sorry, but helpless students are not on the menu today." Dante joked as he signals the students to run which they did.

"Just how many demons are there anyway, I feel like more are coming." Leina worried after killing a small weak demon she was able to handle.

"Don't worry, from what I can tell, there are only a few dozen demons left and I don't sense anymore coming." Nanael informed.

"Let just hope everyone in the school made it out okay." Risty said.

"Ladies, relax, I'll have these party crashers taken care of in no time." Dante smirked as Risty smiles.

"Of course, with you around the only thing I have to worry about is if we're going to continue our fun like last time." Risty grinned as she winks at him, Leina and Nanael starts blushing.

"What exactly do you mean 'fun time'?" Leina asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about, let just focus on dealing with these demons and go find your sisters." Risty suggested.

"Alright, Nanael, can you sense where my sisters are?" Leina asked.

"Sure, I have been appointed as the Guardian Angel to all three of you." Nanael mentioned before closing her eyes to concentrate on finding Claudette and Elina.

It only took her a few seconds until her found where they are, focusing on where they are exactly and got them.

"Okay, I sense both Claudette and Elina together thank goodness, but I also sense another girl with them clinching onto Elina." Nanael reported Leina signed in relief that her sisters are okay.

"The other girl must be Nyx, she called earlier to warned us about the demons attacking." Leina recalled Elina getting a call from Nyx.

"She's also a good friend mostly to Elina since they're childhood friends, though she can be scared easily like a frighten kitten." Risty added.

"So, can you tell us where they are my pretty little angel." Dante flattered making the angel warrior blush.

"Don't think flattery will get you anywhere. They're at the sport field just behind the school, inside a small cabin I think." Nanael said trying to hide her embarrass expression.

"Let's get going then, I'll make us a shortcut!" Dante excited before he dashes toward a large bear-like demon impaling it with his sword and using it as a battering-ram, charging through the walls after walls.

"Well, that's one way to make a new path." Nanael sweated drop.

"That's Dante for ya, he's one crazy guy who loves to have fun while saving lives." Risty stated running after Danter with Leina and Nanael following.

"(Claudette, Elina, please be alright.)" Leina thought hoping to see both her younger and older sister in one piece.

 **(With Claudette, Elina, and Nyx)**

"I'm scare Elina, please tell me we're gonna live through this?!" Nyx cried in fear. Nyx has waist length brown hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head, wearing the school's uniform though has some cut-hole on them. Breasts sizes: E-cup, but a bit smaller than Elina's.

"Everything is going to be okay Nyx, we'll get through this. I hope." Elina said calming down her crying friend.

Elina, Nyx, and Claudette are hiding inside the sports equipment cabin laying low hopefully they'll wait out the danger that is happening outside, but they also know that's a likely possibility. Claudette is on lookout to see if she can spot Leina, hoping that she's doing okay and knowing her she's also helping the other students as well.

"I can't believe such things are happening right before our eyes and it's all because of that man from the stage." Claudette said remembering the man didn't look scared when the demons showed up, thinking this is his doing somehow.

"If only we have some way of fighting those monsters, then we can show them who's the scaredy-cat." Elina declared feeling angry at the situation.

Outside, a man wearing a business fancy suit slowly tip-toe to the cabin and knock on the door a few times. Elina nearly jumps up from the knocking while keeping Nyx in her arms to protect her and Claudette sliding to the door.

"Who is it?" Claudette asked sternly.

"Claudette, it's me, your father." Earl whispered to the door.

"Father?!" Claudette gasped.

"Dad?!" Elina cheered.

"What are you doing here father, I thought you were at work?" Claudette asked wondering why her father is here now.

"I got off early, I came to see the festival but nearly got eaten by those… demons, then the next thing I know I came here for shelter." Earl explained.

"How's you managed to slip pass them, they're everything in and out of the school." Claudette wondered. Even if Earl got off work early, it would still take him another hour to get here.

"No time for 20 questions young lady, here have get out of here now." Earl strongly suggested.

"We could use that underground tunnel beneath the school, I'm sure most of the students are going there as well." Nyx suggested.

"Good idea Nyx, we'll be out of here in no time." Elina agreed happily that she with her friend, big sister, and father are going to make it out alive.

Claudette still has this feeling that something is wrong mostly about her father, but right now she needs to focus on protect everyone she can.

"Now Claudette, when I open the door; you three will sprint out like a runner." Earil said ready to open the door, he slowly takes out something shiny and sharp from his shirt.

The girls waited for Earl to open the door, so they can make a run for it. The slide opens quicker than the girls' eyes can see and Earl being right in front of them with an odd-looking dagger in his hand with an insane-smile like he's about to strike them down. Until a large object came right at Earl, he quickly turns around and his _arm_ became slim stretching at the incoming dead demon catching it and slamming it the ground.

The girls all shock of seeing what Earl just did as he grrrs at himself.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found my little slim princess cosplaying again." A cocky voice said.

'Earl' looks up to see Dante smirking at him with a big hole behind him, coming out next are Leina, Risty, and Nanael. Leina saw her sisters and Nyx okay with no scratches so far, but became shock of seeing her father with a long slimy arm.

"Father, what's he doing here and his arm…?" Leina asked she wanted to go to him, but Nanael stops her with an angry face.

"No Leina, that's not your father, I recognize that demonic aura anywhere." Nanael snarled pointing her sword at the imposter Earl.

"You've been caught 'pink-handed' slim princess, better lose the getup." Dante said pointing his sword as well.

Imposter Earl felt angry that his plan didn't work, but quickly laugh like crazy as his voice change into more female voice and his body began to morph into a big pink slim changing its shape. Transforming into a 6.7 feet tall human-like girl with long rabbit-like ears and long pink hair.

Her form is that of a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin (with a luminescent glow), a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils (which she retains when shape-shifting). Wearing a long dark-pink dress only covering her big sexy waist and legs, long sleeves, and two large hands formed from her hair curve over her otherwise fully exposed breasts. Breasts sizes: P-cup!

"(OH MY GOD! SHE'S BIGGER THAN ME!)" Leina, Claudette, Elina, Nyx, Nanael, and Risty mentally screamed at the same time.

"Damn it, Melona! Will quiet changing your breasts just because you're a shape-shifter!" Nanael complained.

"Hold on, you mean what slim freak can actually change her breasts sizes willingly?" Risty asked the girls are getting off the subject now.

"Yeah, she can even grow her breasts to ZZZ-cup." Nanael snarled making all the girls gasps while blushing at the same time.

"True, once did grew into that sizes, too bad don't have the power anymore." Melona signed confusing the girls.

"Wait, what do you mean can't, didn't that girl with the wings said you're a shape-shifter?" Elina asked confuses.

"Let me be more clear on what I meant: I can still shape my entire body into any form I wish be that as a human, animal, etc., but one day I was curse by my Master that this form you see here will always be my main-form on now on and I can't change the sizes of my breasts either. Not my fault I was being naughty with him when he was sleeping, but I love him all the same." Melona explained though Nanael is more confused out of everyone here.

"Master? But I thought the Swamp Witch was killed a couple of centuries ago?" Nanael confused.

"She is, I'm serving a new Master, he just lets me go do whatever I want when I feel like, but whenever he calls me then I'll go right at his side." Melona said while her blushes red as Dante's coat.

"Wait, did you do something to our father, where is he?" Claudette demanded only to get a kick in the face from Melona stretching her leg.

"Filthily humans, you don't make demands on me, so I won't-"

"He's dead, this slim princess killed a week ago." Dante said cutting off Melona's sentence. The three Vance sisters gasp in some mixture of rage and sadness.

"I found him the after she was done playing with him. He was already on the verge of death, even if I could get him to a hospital he was beyond saving." Dante said clutching his sword tightly.

 **(Flashback)**

Dante finds the dying Earl in a pool of his own blood, he gives the white-haired boy a gold-locket inside are pictures of three little girls: two are blonde and the oldest is red hair, the young Vance sisters when they were little kids.

"Please, protect my daughters to the very end and stop that demon from hurting them. After all… Devils Never Cry." Earl said to his last breath and died as Dante took the locket while feeling some rage in him.

 **(Flashbakc End)**

"With his dying words, I made a promise to him to look after and protect them, and a job that I'm going to keep and see you suffer!" Dante declared Risty have never seen Dante this angry before, but can understand him since she and him are orphans.

"Dante, let me fight her." Leina said as she marches forward to Melona, Dante was gonna stop but she brushes him off.

"She killed my father and been living with us, fooling us like it some sort of game to her, and I'm also getting a strange feeling that we met before somewhere a long time ago." Leina stated feeling strange memories flowing through her mind. A time of ancients where fairy tales are real and seeing a woman who looked just like her fighting against Melona.

Leina's sword begins to glow of a golden light coursing all over her body.

"I am not… GOING TO LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Leina shouted as the golden light engulfs her as powerful shockwaves burst.

 **(Music-Get the Door, Queen's Blade Opening Theme)**

"No, no, this can't be, she's not supposes to gain that power again after being reincarnated!" Melona yelled in rage.

Elina wonders what's going on and Claudette doesn't know, whatever is happening to Leina, she hopes that her sister will be okay.

The light dies down revealing Leina in a new set of clothing: almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm, armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

"Melona, you monster, this time you will die by this sword: Evindil, the Wind of Destiny!" Leina declared before she fires a golden slashing projectile at Melona who dodges it as well as her sisters and Nyx.

"Amazing, Leina actually awaken the power from her past life, I never thought I be happy see two Leina I know into one." Nanael said almost about to burst into tears.

"I don't know what's going on, but glad to see Leina stepping her game, more than I thought." Risty commented.

Dante was also surprised to see Leina actually having some sort of superpower and smirks at eh sight of her revealing armor like at a stripper's club. He returns his focus to Melona who seem to be shaking in fear from her legs with an anger expression while sweating.

"Again, you dare to called me monster! It doesn't matter if you've regain that power, I'll still kill you here and-" But Melona was cut off as something sharp in her head hit as she starting to hear a voice in her head knowing who that is, her Master, and he's calling her. Melona groan, but knew her Master wouldn't call her unless it's something important.

"Looks like you all get to live to see another day, my Master just called to come for an important meeting. See ya." Melona said but Leina moving faster than the eyes can see, thrust her sword at the slim monster but she blocks it with her own sword and kick her away.

"Don't worry, Wondering Warrior, we'll have our battle again next time and you'll dead for sure." Melona declared before a puff of pink smoke consumes her and disappeared completely, probably somewhere far away now.

 **(Music End)**

Soon, Leina became exhausted falling on her knees and everyone came to her.

"What a day, first meeting this guy who is THE son of the Legendary Dark Sparda and Leina unlocking her power from her past life. What a crazy Friday." Nanael commented.

"What?! You mean the demon Sparda from the stories are real and he's his son?!" Elina aksed freaking out, Claudette equally shock as well.

"Something tells me you have a lot of explaining to do." Leina exclaimed tried in Dante's arms, he smirks a bit knowing she's right and something tells him that this is the start of an epic crazy adventure.

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Melona made her slimy appearance here as her outfit is based on the Queen's Blade Rebellion and serving someone else since the Swamp Witch is dead. Who could he be? You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Leina has unlocked the power from her pervious life and will learn how to control this power becoming stronger to avenge her father with Dante's help of course.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning the Ancient Truth from the Past**

" _Five days have passed since the tragic event that took place at a loco high school; mysterious monster-like beings suddenly burst inside the school and started destroying while students were endanger as either they are severely injured and died."_ The News Man reported on TV.

Leina, Claudette, Elina, Nanael are watching the morning news while Dante is relaxing on the couch reading some magazine he found and Risty is cooking breakfast for everyone, though they are also listening to the News. The screen shows the school the girls were at is heavily damaged like an abandoned building in a ghost town.

" _Luckily, almost every student made it out alive though we prey to the ones who didn't make it hope they'll rest in peace. Other reporters and officers have asked the students of what caused the horror, and this is what they said."_

" _It all just started as a normal school day like any other day, we also had a festival going on."_ Male student 1 said.

" _We were celebrating in the honor of some legend, something a warrior fighting some monsters."_ Male student 2 said trying to remember the warrior's name.

" _I think it was The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Right?"_ Male student 3 asked to the female student next to him.

" _Yeah, it was because of that bald-old man who convinced the school to host the festival!"_ Female student 1 mentioned looking a bit angry.

" _I remember that legend whenever my parents tell it to me when I was a little kid, I think those things that attacked the school were real live DEMONS!"_ Male student 4 gasped at the last part.

"Sheesh, what else did they thought they were some creepy dudes in customs." Nanael sarcasm said.

" _I wasn't really into all that legend stuff like mermaids or bigfoot, but now I think that whole Sparda thing might be VERY real."_ Female student 2 said nervously.

"Oh, might be? Well, why don't you ask the angel girl and half-demon guy we have in our house!" Elina said furious.

"Oh, burn!" Dante chuckled still reading the magazine.

" _The man who orchestrated the event at the school was known as Arkham, a respectful wise researcher who's very fond of the Sparda legend hoping to one day prove to the world that he was real."_ The News Man mentioned while showing a picture of Arkham person on screen.

"That's the guy we saw at the gym." Leina said.

"Asked some other students about the guy, but no one have seen him in days almost like he disappeared." Claudette informed, every time she sees that face it almost like something is warning her that that man is dangerous.

Dante was the man on screen, he thinks he didn't seem that much of a threat, but his gut was telling him otherwise to be careful around that guy. This guy started the festival honoring Sparda around the same time the demons appeared, didn't feel like a coincidence either, it's as if he wanted the demons to come.

" _There has also been reports of a savior suddenly entering school grounds saving the students and slaying the demons."_ The News Man said as shown another picture replacing Arkham's with a white-haired guy with a gun and a sword on each hand though the face isn't shown.

"Hey, that's you Dante!" Nanael excited pointing at the picture on the News Screen, Dante smirks that someone managed to get a picture though didn't get his good side.

" _This man is unknown and has not been sighted since the demon outburst, all we do know is that he killed every last of those demons with such strength it almost like he's a demon himself. Wow, that almost like the Sparda legend that Sparda was a demon fighting against his own demon kind." The News Man sounded impress._

"Sounds like you made some good impression." Risty commented while flipping some bacons.

"Well, it was a little boring at my place, haven't slay any demons in a while." Dante said throwing away the magazine.

"By the way, have you found where you're gonna set up your shop?" Risty asked placing the bacons onto the plates with the eggs and pancakes.

"No, not yet as least, for now I'm staying at a rundown building a guy gave me after saving him from some demon dogs." Dante explained getting up to the dining table.

"I'm still more surprise that you knew about him more than you let on, Risty." Claudette stated after turning off the TV.

"Hey, I wanted to see they're gonna mention Leina as well!" Elina yelled.

"I doubt that, I erased everyone's memories of Leina fighting with Dante since she doesn't like being in the spotlight much." Nanael said before eating a bacon and Elina wince.

"How'd you know about that?" Leina asked wondering how this angel knows about her.

"That's easy, it's because I'm you and your sisters' guardian angel, sworn to protect since your rebirth from your previous life." Nanael answered though that leaves the Vance sisters more confuses.

"Hey, why don't we all sit down and enjoy breakfast together, can't start the day on an empty stomach." Risty suggested, everyone gather around all enjoying the food Risty made.

"This is good, I didn't know you could cook something like this!" Leina said feeling a good taste from the eggs in her mouth.

"I had some spear time for a hobby or two." Risty said.

While everyone is enjoying their breakfast, for Dante he got two pizza slices with eggs and bacon as the topping, Leina has been eying on Dante for while still shock that his guy who's around the same age as her, is the SON of Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight and that legend about the demons and fairy tales are all real. Perhaps the story that has been pass down from her mom's side of the family knows that Sparda is real. It felt weird but exciting that she's having breakfast with him in her own house.

"So, Dante, is must be thrilling of being the son of Sparda and all." Leina complimented, but as soon as she finishes her sentence Dante crushed the glass of orange juice in his hand.

Everyone look at Dante seeing as he seems angry for some reason as he clutches his fists tightly, his eyes burn in rage which scares Leina thinking she might've done something to offend him. Dante finish eating the rest of his breakfast and got up from his sit.

"Thanks, Risty, I'll be taking a nap then going out for pizza." Dante said in a soft angry tone before heading upstairs to sleep for a while.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that Dante doesn't like being called Sparda's son and kinda hates him too." Risty signed feeling a little sad for Dante.

"Why?" Leina asked Risty just shrug that she doesn't exactly know why.

"All I know is that his dad disappeared sometime after Dante was born and his mom and twin brother died from a demon attack." Risty said.

"Hey, why don't finish out breakfast and I'll explain to you about your past-lives, including you Risty." Nanael suggested, Risty is concern that she is also involve with the angel girl, but she's already involve with a half-demon guy, so why not.

As soon as everyone finished their breakfast feeling energize and ready for the day, they all gather around the living room as Nanael ready herself to explain everything to them like what were their past-life is like and if she knows Sparda himself.

"Okay everyone, as you already know I'm an angel which means I have live for a very long time which means I have live through some certain event, two of which I remember the most." Nanael said showing off her wings while floating in the air.

"I'm still wrapping my head around that." Elina admitted.

"One event was a tournament held for every four years for women only to compete in to prove who is the strongest in the land. This tournament was known as…" Nanael look at Leina as she seems to know.

"The Queen's Blade tournament!" Leina finished Nanael's sentence.

"Yep, and the four of you here once live through as warriors!" Nanael stated pointing each of the four girls leaving them shock.

"Wait! So, you're saying we once compete in this Queen's Blade tournament in ancient times?" Risty asked not sure if what that angel girl is saying is true.

"In your previous past-life, you all lived in different lives though somewhat similar like today." Nanael said.

"All three of you sisters were a royal family living together though for Leina, she wanted to explore the world to become a strong warrior like her mom was despite being the heir to the throne, she rather chooses adventure than ruling a kingdom. Always wondering the lands while fighting strong warriors and making friends along the way, being known as the Wondering Warrior." Nanael explained to Leina's past-life then turn to Elina.

"Wow, she or I was amazing!" Leina

"Elina was captain of the Royal guard, she was trained in the use of body and spear skills. Though I later found out she suffered from borderline personality disorder and sadomasochism, but she was definitely a fierce fighter in battle, in combat she curses and mocks her opponents in order to break their concentration. She mostly looks down on others who are not part of the family and was really obsessive with Leina like she had a crush on her." Nanael grinned, the last part about Elina liking Leina like a lover made her blush though tried to keep her thoughts in check.

"Well, I'm sure that I'm way better than that spoiled brat." Elina claimed.

"She also likes to ear cat ears." Nanael blurted making Elina shock that she wears cat ears too.

"Claudette was the general and a powerful swordswoman known as the Lord of Thundercloud, she was respected and famous because of her mighty skills and strength though she barely shows any emotions either does not know how or want to deal with them. She was also an illegitimate child, she is not in line for the throne. Instead she is expected to protect Leina and is forced to struggle for her father's affection. But, since Leina didn't want to become queen she gave Claudette the throne and she was also the champion of the Queen's Blade Tournament, but banished the tournament after she won and was mind-controlled or something into becoming a tyrant." Claudette felt shock hearing about her former life and guilty that she was a mean ruler.

"Don't worry, Claudette, you're a better big sister than you were back then." Elina said hugging Claudette from her right.

"Yes, the from Claudette from the past doesn't make you the you today and we're proud to have you as our sister." Leina added while hugging on the left.

Claudette was touch from the affections from her younger sisters feeling their love in her, she hugs them back wanting to feel more of that love. Claudette felt like she nearly lost herself, but she is starting to see the light radiating a warm peaceful feeling like she has just woken up from a nightmare and her sisters are always there by her side either together or in spirit. Ever since she and her sisters found out their father died, they have been in a depressing mood almost locking their emotions and locking themselves in their rooms, but luckily, they have their friends like Nyx who's at her own house right now calling them making sure they are alright and Risty coming to check up on them. Dante helps out too, in his own way.

"Okay, these girls sound great and all from their past-life, so what about me?" Risty asked wanting to hear what her past-life is like.

"Well, you were once a bandit helping the innocent mostly for children calling yourself 'Benevolent Bandit of the Wilderness' surviving with nothing but a large mace with one hand and a shield on the other making you a formidable opponent. Always helping the poor like getting some money from bounty hunting or stealing treasures from corrupted rich people and Leina's best friend when you two traveled together!" Nanael said, Risty smirks after hearing about her past-life thinking she was a badass of pure awesomeness plus she loves to help out with children too.

"Alright, still awesome today!" Risty gloated proudly.

"So, Nanael, you knew about our past-life like you were close friends." Leina pointed the way Nanael has been about the girls' past-life.

"Well, not exactly at first, but I've learned that you girls were amazing, being a little nicer to others, and I got to visit every now and then, when you girls were reborn the Head Angel nominated me of being your guardian. Watching over you girls while you grow up into such fine women though I hoped that you wouldn't get involve with dangerous things like demons." Nanael explained feeling a bit ashamed that she let the girls get caught in the crossfire.

"You said I was a strong warrior, that power I displayed back when we fought that slimy girl. Was that the power from my past-life?" Leina asked.

"Yep, I'm actually more shock that you can access that power and can fight with the sword I gave so well, you even reequip into the very armor it feels like the old days!" Nanael excited though Leina blushes from the mention of the armor.

"Gosh, Leina, I didn't you can so bold forward showing off that much skin." Risty teased with a smirk making Leina blush more.

"S-Shut up!" Leina yelled.

"Don't worry, your sisters and Risty's past-life wear skin-revealing clothing as well." Nanael said as the three girls blushes as red as Risty's hair as Leina smirks.

"Well, now that we're done with explaining about the Queen's Blade and your past life, how about we get on with Sparda's story." Nanael suggested.

"You mean like there's more about Sparda?" Elina asked.

"Something like that though it's more about his kids." Nanael said.

"Kids, you mean Sparda had another child than Dante?" Claudette asked.

"Bingo, as in his twin brother!" Nanael said cheerfully.

"WHAT?! TWIN BROTHER?!" The Vance sisters shouted in shock though Risty didn't shout, but her face shows she's surprises too.

"Dante never mentioned anything about having brother." Risty stated never hearing a word about Dante's brother.

"That's no surprise, they were separate at a very young age when demons attacked their home and killed their mother." Nanael said sadly as the girls felt soreness that Dante lost his mom like how they lost their mom too.

"Do you know what happened to his brother?" Leina asked feeling concern.

"He's alive, but his soul is dark as black and only seeks power to surpass his father and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way even Dante." Nanael answered coldly and scared at the same time.

"But why would he choose power over his own brother?" Claudette asked wondering what could Dante's brother be planning.

"No one knows, but I have heard that he has gather himself some strong warriors to fight by his side either by chose or force into his group. Either way, he's more dangerous than any demons combine." Nanael frightened feeling shivers down her spine.

"Do you even know his name?" Risty asked.

Nanael was sweating a bit just imagining the brother strength crushing her with a single blow slicing her in half. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and look at the girls with a serious look like she means business.

"Vergil."

 **(Unknown Location)**

The scene shows an arm from a young man wearing a blue coat holding a katana in its stealth as lightning flashes close by, but the boy is unfazed like the lightning is nothing compare to his strength.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU all for making my story getting over 1300 views! Hope you all enjoy my story and share with all of your friends!**

 **The girls have finally learned about the legends like Sparda and the demons are real, there was a Queen's Blade tournament long ago in ancient times, and learning about their past-life of who they were before being born in the modern days. They even discovered that Dante has a brother, we all know who that is, he'll make his appearance soon in the story.**

 **Now what will the girls do with this knowledge and how much will it chance their life? Find out soon on the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warriors Training Begins!**

"So, you saw my brother back at that school when hordes of demon attack, right?" A shadowy young man asked while groping Melona's huge P-cup breasts with one hand making her moan in both pleasure and humiliation.

"Y-Yes, Master, red coat… and white like you." Melona answered between moans.

"And you're sure you didn't speak my name to that angel warrior who was there too?" He asked squeezing his hand hard while playing around making her moan a little louder.

"Yes! I promise… my Lord, I did not… your name! I swear!" Melona cried feeling her body going crazy, bagging for her master to fuck her up as she feels her nipples getting pinch hard. Her legs bend to each other like she's trying to hold herself in, but the feeling of her master's touch making this more difficult.

The Master of the slim woman seem to know she's telling the truth though wanted to make sure to remind her who's the one in charge; he leans close to the one nipple and took a hard bit on it making Melona moan louder like crazy before feeling her climax about to burst out that she can no longer hold herself.

"MASTER?!" Melona moaned cumming between her legs then her breasts began to milk like a water-squitter after the man removes his mouth. Melona felt that her legs have lost their strength as she falls on her butt while looking exhausted with her tongue hanging out and her cheeks blushing.

"I guess I can forgive you for losing to that human girl you'd mentioned, but lose in battle again then it'll be my blade that'll end your life. Understand?" The young Master threatened as he walks away Melona alone in a dark room.

"Of course, Master it won't happen again!" Melona promised bowing her head near the floor.

Moments later when she knew that her Master is now gone to do his usual things, Melona clutches her hands into fists feeling burning rage boiling up inside her.

"Damn it, damn it! Curses that stupid girl, do think she would beat me again like before!" Melona grinded her teeth as she punches the floor so hard cracks were made.

"When I see Leina again, I'll make sure to melt down her with my breasts milk-acids so much that'll be nothing left of her at all!" Melona declared before giving off a dark-pink demonic aura coursing through her body.

Meanwhile, two shadowy women are standing on the far edge of the room watching their slimy pink 'friend' challenge her anger as strength. They both smirks thinking it's funny watching Melona making a big fuss for losing to one human girl, it's almost silly not to laugh.

 **(Deep in a forest)**

"Alright everyone! Are you ready for today's training?" Nanael asked cheerfully doing some poses.

Leina, Claudette, Elina, and Risty are all wearing their school's gym uniform though they're a bit tight for their boides, but they're able to get use to it.

Today, Nanael has decided to train the girls to unlock past-life powers and learn to master them to be as strong or stronger than they were. They're standing in a forest that the angel girl has teleported them to with Dante being the assistance to help them learn how fight against strong opponents, though he seems to be enjoying looking at the girls a little too much though Risty doesn't seem to mind as she winks at him.

"So, why exactly are training here anyway?" Elina asked raising her hand.

"Well, I figure you girls wouldn't want to be seen with a floating girl with wings while unleashing your powers that way scare them and cause a scene." Nanael answered simply, not that she doesn't mind the attention though she thinks the girls do.

"That seem to be a great idea, we wouldn't want to be chase down for questioning and all." Claudette pointed out, thinking this is the best way.

"Yeah, I prefer having a peaceful quiet time, mostly on weekends." Risty said looking a little lazy while still standing.

"Okay, if we wish to get started, how about we start with Leina!" Nanael pointed at Leina.

"Since you've already unlock your hidden power, why don't you try summoning your sword first." Nanael suggested.

"I-I'm not sure, I mean it just happened so fast when we were fighting Melona." Leina worried.

"It's not that big of a problem, I mean Dante discovered his powers when he was a kid after some demons tried to kill him." Nanael blurted out looking at Dante leaning against a tree.

"It's true, seems I'm too awesome for Death to get its hands on!" Dante smirked.

"Alright, Leina just close your eyes and try to reach deep into yourself to find your sword, it'll respond to your will.

Leina took a deep breathe and close her eyes, she begun to feel something in her like a warm feeling is slowly raising up from within as she raises her hands outwards together like they're holding something. Then a shining bright light appears for an instant and her sword Evindil has appeared in her hands, which surprises her when seeing it right in her hands.

"Awesome, you did it!" Nanael cheered.

"Amazing, I wonder if I can do something like that?" Elina asked herself.

"And you will, first I'm gonna use my magic to unlock a portion yours and you'll have summoned your weapons on your own." Nanael said before getting to put their hands in the middle.

Nanael starts to glow white then the glow is pass on to the girls as they started glowing too, the glow made them feel something strange yet familiar feeling in them as they have the strength of ten men.

"Now, look deep inside yourself and bring out your weapons!" Nanael instructed.

Elina came first when she tries to think hard of what her weapon would be like, then she remembers that Nanael mentioned that her past-life main weapon was a spear, so she decided to let the feeling come to her just clearing her mind. Few seconds later, a long bright light appear and came a black spear in her hand.

Claudette was next, in her mind she thinks of lightning and thunder striking down at her, then came a greatsword with a name she knows when the sword appears, Thunderclap.

Risty is last, always being free-spirited it was no problem that she managed to summon a mace and a shield in both her hands.

"AWESOME! You all did great!" Nanael proud to see her friends doing well so far.

"Wow, I feel like this is naturally." Elina commented hugging her spear like a teddy bear.

"Indeed, it feels like this sword has been waiting to wield by a strong warrior for a long time until now." Claudette stated looking at her reflection in the sword.

"I can dig this! Hey, Dante, what do you think of me now?" Risty asked doing a sexy pose showing off her weapons at the half-demon boy.

"Pretty awesome, makes me want you more!" Dante smiled, he leans off the tree walking to the girls.

"Okay, now that you have got your weapons, now it's time to learn how to fight with them, and I'm the guy who's gonna show you." Dante said as he brought out his sword: Rebellion.

"And the way to do that is by doing the actual fighting." Dante added pointing his sword at the girls.

"And let's hope you girls will get stronger fast." Nanael said worrying.

"Why, are there more demons coming?" Leina asked.

"Possibly, I'd managed to close the portal to the demon world at your school, but recently there has been a few more portals opening up in the country." Nanael answered.

"And my gut is telling me that someone wants those demons to come." Dante stated, most times his instinct has never been wrong.

"But who would want the demons to take over our world?" Elina asked as everyone don't have a clue yet though Claudette is ponding her mind thinking she may have an idea.

"Maybe it's that Arkham guy, he was the one who got the school to do the festival about Sparda then the demons showed up as he suddenly disappeared." Claudette clarified.

"You mean he got the demons to come attacked our school, but why?" Elina asked again, now confuse.

"Yeah, I want to know what his deal is, something tells me he's gonna get a beaten from me." Risty said pounds her mace on her shield.

"We'll worry about him later, right now focus all that anger on me and angel girl here." Dante said though Nanael gasp that Dante mentioned her.

"Wait, I'm fighting too?" Nanael shocked, she was hoping to leave the fighting lesson to Dante.

"Yeah, an awesome angel like yourself must had centuries of battling experience that no one can match your awesomeness." Dante said, using Nanael own ego in his favor and it work.

"Well, of course, I didn't earn my way into becoming a strong angel for just being awesome." Nanael bragged taking Dante's bait as she summed her sword.

"Alright ladies, let get this party started!" Dante said getting into his fighting stance.

 **(Music-Great Days, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Unbreakable Diamond)**

The move was made by Leina as she charges at Dante with a thrust charge Dante block the and begun his attack on Leina while she does her best to block and dodge his assault, Elina came at Dante from behind while he was focusing on Leina but Dante saw this coming as he back-kick the spear aiming for his back away as he push Leina away a few feet and he made his target to Elina.

"I've gotta ask, what is up with those cat ears?" Dante asked, making Elina a little angry.

"Hey, I have a thing for cats alright!" Elina snapped as she blocks an attack from Dante, she really didn't like people making fun of the ears.

It was a power struggle for a bit though Dante seem to be winning, Elina got one hand to let go in attempt to punch Dante across the face as he dodges that and Elina start spinning her spear around then swinging at Dante to get a hit on him except he dodges them too.

Both Risty and Claudette came at him together when he kicked Elina away as he could sense the two coming, he swings his sword into the ground creating a little smoke-screen using the dust blinding them though Claudette was able to block a sword swing to the head, but the force was still strong enough to push her away.

"That attack was almost like you're trying to kill me for real?!" Claudette complained.

"In battle, your opponent is not gonna go easy on you and won't let you rest up, you've gotta use every opportunity you can get to fight against strong demons that'll kill you without a second thought." Dante lectured before blocking an attack from above by Risty aiming her mace to his head.

Dante move aside to his left dodging an incoming attack from Nanael as she tries to slash him in front while he got Risty, he knee kick Nanael in the stomach sending her flying up. He threw Risty off as the Vance sisters came at him from three different directions; Leina leaps up high to strike him as he dodges that, deflect a thrust attack from Elina, Leina tries to swing her blade at him but he seems to be dodging the two and jump away when Claudette came in with a strong down swing with lightning sparks coursing all over the sword.

"There, now you're getting the hang of it!" Dante complimented.

Dante instinct kick in, quickly turning around to deflect Nanael's sword she seems to throw as she flies up to him from behind for a fast straight-kick though Dante counter it with his elbow and threw her off, but she smirks as she moves her finger and the sword flew back to Dante for another attack. Dante deflects the flying sword as he dodges Nanael melee which to Dante she needs to work on that, as he dodges another punch from her; Nanael grabs Dante's arm and shoulder throw him towards Risty as she throws her mace at him. Dante rebalance himself as he slides through the ground passing by the mace and grabs it to throw it back at Risty who simply catches it before charging at Dante as the two clashes blow for blow.

Dante jumps away finding himself in a certain as all the girls are coming at him from all around in attempt to land one strike in him, though Dante smirks thinking it's time to show off a bit. He challenges his demon energy into Rebellion making it glow red and when the girls were close enough, he swings it so hard he unleashes a powerful red aura shockwave blowing all the girls away crashing on their backs to the ground.

 **(Music End)**

"Alright, looks like you girls are learning fast, I'm impress!" Dante commented on the girls' skills, they still have a long way to go, but still good to take on a demon or two.

"I never knew it could even fight like that, it's amazing!" Leina said.

"Looks like we've also got our past-self memories from the looks of it." Elina stated feeling tired as she sat up.

"It was pretty good, I've haven't felt this good in a workout in a long time!" Nanael flexing her arm a bit.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying your new strength and all because this is just the beginning of our training session." Dante claimed.

The girls knew that Dante is gonna make them work harder than they've ever felt before like going on a marathon of blood, sweat, and tears to become stronger to fight against the demons. And surprisingly, they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Vance sisters and Risty's training has begun as Nanael and Dante going to help them tap into their fullest potential being their past-life, so they can be ready to fight against more demons and protect as many people as they can with their newfound powers.**

 **A Special character is made a slight appearance talking about Dante, I'm pretty sure you can guess who that is and probably those two girls as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Encounter with a Desert Princess**

"HHAAAAAA!" Claudette battle cried as she clashes blade with Leina binding them into a power struggle.

"It would seem you have improved sword fighting more than the rest of us, like it's your special talent!" Leina commented while holding her ground.

"Don't short yourself out yet, you're also becoming a great swordswoman as well." Claudette complimented on Leina skills and strength improving.

The two end their struggle and start clashing their blades trying to get a hit on each other though they manage to block and dodges them.

Meanwhile, not too far from Leina and Claudette, jump from tree to tree is Elina readying herself for another charge attack with her spear outward pointing at Risty who blocked it with her shield. Elina starts thrusting her spear into rapid attacks as Risty keeps blocking each strike while trying to find an opening, then she dodges one spear attack as she swings her mace from below to an upper swing, Elina quickly notice it and narrowly dodge it as the mace was inches away on her breasts.

"Wow, you do have flexes like a cat!" Risty teased.

"Hey! I don't wear these cat ears because I'm obese with them!" Elina offended before charging again going to the chest, but Risty smack her mace down against the spear.

"You've been wearing those things for what, 10 years or so, because I think you got a problem with loving cats." Risty teased again making Elina angrier.

"SHUT UP! I don't have a problem, you large bimbo tomato head!" Elina insulted of Risty's hair.

"Really, is that the best you got, kitty girl." Risty smirked.

Elina start swing her spear around fast and swift while Risty dodge and block her assault until Risty threw her shield at Elina as she duck to dodge it and block an incoming attack of the mace, Risty continue to smirk as she kick Elina in the stomach pushing her away and getting hit in the back of the head by the shield when it was bouncing off the trees around them.

"Sheesh, we've been at this for a while now and you still haven't learned to fully control your anger." Risty said.

"Well, I think you're just insulting me on purpose to get on my nerves." Elina exclaimed feeling the pain from that hit.

"When what I learned from Dante, our enemies won't just go easy on us they'll also try to get under your skin and make you crack until you longer have the will to fight again. Plus, they're demons we're dealing with, powerful super natural beings with powerful beyond our imagination and we're the only ones who can fight them!" Risty lectured as Elina sign knowing Risty is right.

"I know, I know, it's too late to turn back now. We have to make sure the demons don't conquer our world for everyone to live for tomorrow!" Elina said with flames of determination in her eyes.

"Well, at least you understand that much." Risty smiled, glad to see Elina is showing she's maturing a bit.

Suddenly, Leina came flying pass between Risty and Elina before rebalancing herself as she pierces her sword to the ground to slow her until she stops. Claudette came after when she jumps nearby the two looking at Leina getting back up ready to fight some more before calling it a day.

"Hey, how long do you think we've been training?" Elina asked.

"I say about over 2 months, and we seem to have gotten use of our powers well in those short times." Claudette stated before raising her sword Thunderclap and lightning sparks emits.

" **Thunder Rage"** She swings her sword and a lightning bolt burst from the sword going for Leina who react quickly by getting out her shield and deflect the bolt up to the sky.

"It seems we're all getting better battling in our own way, and I believe we can take on any demons together with Dante!" Leina declared holding up her sword looking at her reflection.

"You know, I have been curious about YOU getting really close to Dante lately." Elina blurted out.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Leina asked as her cheeks became red.

"Oh, now I see; you have a big crush on Dante!" Elina teased making Leina feeling embarrass more.

"N-N-NO, I don't feel that way to him, I mean sure I was surprise when I learned that he's the son of the legendary demon knight Sparda and he saved us." Leina said nervously as she wiggles her fingers together while her friend and sisters smirk.

"Really, because I seem to recall the time running into Dante completely naked swimming in the lake and you didn't stop looking at him until he finally noticed." Risty mentioned, remembering how shock Leina was seeing a naked Dante.

"How do you know that!" Leina asked shock.

"Dante told me." Risty answered, Leina hung her head knowing Dante would tell her which gave her an idea for a little payback.

"So, you and Dante have known each other for how long?" Leina asked.

"Probably a few years after we first met, why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious of how close you two got like stealing your first kiss." That question hit a bullseye as Risty starts looking a little nervous but keep up her usually toughness.

"I wouldn't say HE stole my first, it was more that I stole his first." Risty said as tiny pink dots appear on her cheeks.

"Wow, I guess you were SO desperate to get a boyfriend otherwise you would end up as a lonely old hag!" Leina mocked Risty as she clutches her fist.

"Hey, you, I'm not one of those clinging desperate girls!" Risty yelled getting a little angry.

"Okay everyone, let's all just calm down before things get out of hand." Claudette suggested trying to prevent a nasty fight.

"Yeah, we all know you both have a love thing for Dante which I'll admit he's a cutie and awesome in his own way, Claudette thinks so too." Elina bragged including the last part about Claudette.

"Hold a moment, what make you think I have any love interest to Dante in what reason?" Claudette asked not liking where this is going.

"Well, there was that one time when Dante walked into the bathroom when you still in the shower, then suddenly you two trips and he grabbed your breast. The interesting part is that you didn't mind when you told him to be gentle." Elina grinned, remembered witnessing such a scene and decided to keep it quiet until now.

Claudette gasp in fear that one of her own sisters saw that and have the nerve to speak of it out loud as Leina and Risty were surprise to hear this, but also smile to find something to tease Claudette for a while.

For the pass 2 months, Claudette has been getting strange feelings whenever she's around Dante or just thinking about him, she even finds herself masturbating her own body and moaning in Dante's name. She knows what it is, but she doesn't want to admitted to it.

"If you were there watching us, then why didn't you say anything?" Claudette demanded an answer from her youngest sister.

"Well, you two were having a good moment I didn't want to be rude." Elina answered sweating as Claudette became scarier.

"We're done training for today, I'm going to cool down." Claudette said before walking away back to the house with a magic-portal bean Nanael gave them in case she and Dante aren't around.

 **(Mall)**

"Damn Elina, I can't believe she saw that; I mean sure I excused Dante for touching my breasts but that doesn't mean I like it or falling for him." Claudette talked to herself while drinking her favorite soda sitting alone at a table in a food court.

"I have no interest in falling for guys whatsoever, it just a waste of my time." Claudette claimed.

"Oh my, sounds like you're having a rough day." A girl said walking up to Claudette, the thunder woman looks up to see the new face.

She wears a thinner bikini top, which only covers her nipples and features a snake design. She has snake-themed armbands on her upper-arm, and the rest of the white cloth has been moved to her arms. Underneath the bikini is a long blue and white diamond-designed cloth, and she wears blue and white striped panties. She has brown, knee-length heels on her feet. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

Claudette suddenly blew a raspberry with her drink spraying out from her mouth shock to at someone like her would wear something so revealing and walking around in public like it doesn't matter to her.

"Hey, I thought people like you are supposes to be well-mannered!" The woman said with her arms up in front of her face to defend the drink spraying onto her.

"S-Sorry, I just never met someone who can wear something like THAT out in the opens." Claudette apologized before getting this girl a napkin.

"I guess I can let that slide, this wardrobe is a traditional custom in my homeland and it's very HOT there." The woman mentioned as she looks back seeing some men and women looking at her with either jealous or finding her sexy.

"Plus, I always love the attention!" She said winking at them.

"I see, guess that's fine if you're use to this." Claudette signed, the woman next cross from Claudette.

"My is Menace." Menace introduced herself.

"Claudette."

"So, I hear you're not interested in guys and rather be alone, what's all that about?" Menace asked curious.

"It involved a few boys I used to date years back and things got ugly when I learned they only wanted my body and they didn't care about women feelings and all, so I give up dating." Claudette explained.

"I see, but may I say this that you shouldn't give up on love young lady, sure you hit some bad bumps. However, love is something you should keep fighting for to search THE one!" Menace stated, speaking of experiences.

"Wow, it sounds like you found yourself quite a man if you're speaking love like that." Claudette amazed.

"Oh, yes! My lover is truly the man for ME, he's ambitious, strong, vicious but calm, the cold death-glare in his eyes, he's so much of a man that he got two other women in his life besides me!" Menace bragged on about her 'Lover'.

"Wait, two other women?" Claudette asked surprises.

"Yep, he got his own harem with me included though at first I had trouble sharing him with that maid and slim bitch." Menace muttered, Claudette became confuses when she said 'slim bitch' but didn't bother to ask.

"You must be one lucky girl to have a guy like that, I hope my sisters will find a guy like that or maybe they already have, and I didn't know about it." Claudette said feeling jealous for some reason.

"Look, why don't you give love another chance and see for yourself." Menace suggested.

"I'll try but no promises, thanks for the talk." Claudette appreciated getting up from her chair.

"My pleasure, I hope we meet again." Menace said before leaving as the two went their separate ways.

As Claudette step outside feeling the sun rays in her face and shielded her eyes with her hands, thinking about that Menace said about love and all.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it one last try." Claudette said to herself before making her way back home.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of the mall, Menace is standing on the edge watching Claudette leaving as a floating ornate black staff, with the top part acting as his head, with cat like ears. It came right next to Menace's side.

"Well, Setra?" Menace asked.

"It's true, the girls including that Claudette girl you were talking to earlier are gaining the power of their past-life and maybe become stronger. It's so exciting my Princess!" Setra thrilled to see such strong girls besides Menace.

"Yes, indeed, I can't wait to see how this world's Claudette and Leina will do against me and my sexy prince!" Menace said as dark aura emits over her body before suddenly disappeared along with Setra.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **First off, THANK YOU all for living my story as I got over 2800 views in such short chapters later!**

 **Seems that Claudette is developing some love for Dante and decided to try getting to know him personally thanks to a little advice from Menace who is actually the enemy with dark powers at her command. The Desert Princess has made her move and hope our heroes will be ready for whatever she got.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Warrior Priestess in Class**

"Alright, got everything ready for returning to school." Lenia said to herself as she checks her school bag for everything she needs.

It's been a little one month since the demon incident that attacked and damaged the school as the repairs are finally completely, it's been notify to all the student that it's safe to return to school.

Leina went downstairs to meet up with her sister as they wait for her at the front door. She sees Dante laying on the couch while watching some TV while Nanael is eating some sweets from a bag she got.

"Alright, we'll be off to school. You sure you don't want to come, Dante?" Leina asked.

"Nah, never been to school in my life nor and I going start now, I'm pretty awesome without." Dante bragged.

"And I'm going to stay here today, you girls are already strong enough to take care of yourselves." Nanael complimented on the Vance sisters' skill and strength have grown this past month.

"Okay, we'll be back in the afternoon, so try not to let the house get destroyed." Leina said, not wanting to come home finding this house as a pile of rubble.

"And DON'T even think about eating that slice of the strawberry cake in the fridge, I'm saving that for later or you're dead!" Elina warned with a fierce serious look in her eyes.

"Have a good day!" Claudette called out.

The Vance sisters left the house leaving the two supernatural alone in the house to do whatever they want until the girls come back and continue their training with their weapons and magic powers.

"So, are you really just going to lay there and watch TV all day?" Nanael asked, wondering if Dante is going to be lazy like this since the Vance sisters and Risty are going back to school.

Dante look up starring at the ceiling thinking of what to do today, he also notices that there were a few demons popping up to this town and has dealt with them, like any demon hunters would with powers and stylish moves like him, he wonders about the behind the attack on the school before.

He's been about that for quite a while, the demons that sudden showed up at the school in the middle of a school festival when they were celebrating about the Legendary Dark Sprada, who was a demon at that time. All of this feels too much of a coincidence for all of that to just happened at once, it almost like someone planned this to happened especially with the demons.

"I'm going out for a walk, get some fresh air and stuff." Dante said getting up from the couch and heading out the door.

"Just try not get into trouble or mess around with some women you come across!" Nanael said, knowing Dante would involve himself in dangerous things, considering he's the Son of Sparda after all.

"Feeling jealous, aren't we?" Dante teased, Nanael look away hiding her blushing cheeks.

Dante walk out of the house looking up to the sky seeing how nice it is while blocking his eyes with his hands to block out the sunlight from blinding him a bit.

"I need to make a call." Dante said with a serious face before walking off.

 **(With the Leina at school)**

"Well, it's certainly to have something normal back." Leina said sitting on her desk as she made it on time before the school bell rang.

"Good morning, Leina." Nyx greeted sitting at the desk next to Leina on her right.

"Good morning, Nyx, glad to see you're doing okay after the whole demon ordeal." Leina concerned for her classmate.

"Y-Yes, my parents didn't want me to go to school anymore but I managed to convince them." Nyx mentioned, looking nervous as always.

This make Leina smile knowing her friend is pulling through that the demon invasion didn't broke her mentally. Though she worries that the school may get attack by demons again and will face that slim woman too, she'll protect everyone she cares for with the power she wields to fight off the demons.

"Hey, Leina, do you know what happened with that white-haired guy who was fighting those demons?" Nyx asked.

"Him? His name is Dante, he's a Demon Hunter." Leina answered, leaving out the part about him being half-demon and being related to a legend from ancient history. She figures of keeping quiet about that a secret.

"Oh, I didn't there would actually a person like him fighting against thing that are consider fairy tales, though we learned that the hard way." Nyx said clutching her hand in another, then she realizes something from the event.

"Come to think of it, you were fighting against some demons too." Nyx pointed out, this cause Leina to mentally gasp.

"R-Really, what gives you s-such an idea like th-that?" Leina stuttered nervously. Remembering that Nyx was there when Melona revealed herself and she awakened to her power.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Nyx promised, Leina sigh in relief.

"Oh yeah, did you hear we're going to have a new student today?" Nyx asked.

"Really?"

The door of the classroom slides opens as a man walk indicating that he's the homeroom teacher and the students quickly got on their desk.

"Alright class, before we begin today's lesson, we have a new student who'd just transfer here. She's new being in the city, so please make her feel welcome." The teacher announced, the students start whispering to each other wondering who this new student is.

Soon, a new figure came in and most of the student save for Leina were breathe taken at the sight of this girl.

She has long black hair that's tightened towards the bottom to prevent it from freely moving, and violet color hair. She wears the school uniform for girls and has a long red ribbon-headband. She also carry a long pole of some kind wrap in a red cloak and hanging on her back. Breasts sizes: E-cup, like Leina but slightly bigger.

She wrote her name in the whiteboard and turns around facing her new classmates.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tomoe Gozen, it's nice to meet you." Tomoe introduced herself and bow.

"Alright Tomoe, you can sit behind Leina." The teacher pointed at the empty desk behind Leina.

Tomoe walk pass some student making her way to the desk her new desk.

"Hi, welcome to our school, I'm Leina Vance!" Leina smiled holding out her hand, hoping to become good friends together with the new girl.

"Thank you for the welcome, I prey we get along well." Tomoe smiled back shaking Leina's hand.

 **(Lunchtime)**

"My, I never expected to eat this kind of food back at the temple, especially food that was made in another country." Tomoe commented on the taco on her tray with some other food she got.

Tomoe looks around hoping to find an empty sit in the almost crowed cafeteria, sadly she couldn't find any good sit to find and even if she found an open sit she worry about sitting next to people she does not know of. Being new in the place she's not familiar with could make her feel nervous to interact with people though hope to make some new friends for she is here for "other" reason.

"Hey, Tomoe!"

Tomoe turn to the source of the calling finding Leina standing near a table and waving at her to come. Seeing as there's no other option left for her lunch break, she decided to go with it, considering she could tell that Leina is a really nice person to greet her and said they can be friends too.

Tomoe walk over to the table thinking being here in this new school wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey Tomoe, how's your first here so far?" Leina asked.

"Good, I seem to be blending in well though not a lot of people would talk to me a bit." Tomoe said noticing that some of the students look at her strangely.

"Don't worry, just give them a few days and they'll warm up to you." Leina cheered her new friend up, confidence about it.'

"Come on, I like to introduce you to my sisters and a friend." Leina said showing Tomoe to the table and meeting three certain girls.

"Hey, she the new girl you told us about?" Risty asked.

"Yes!" Leina answered as she and Tomoe sit down together.

"Tomoe, these are my sisters: Claudette and Elina, and this is my best friend Risty!" Leina introduced Tomoe to them as they said their hellos to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I feel as fate has brought us together!" Tomoe said.

"Sheesh, you talk as though you were raised in a church." Risty joked.

"Actually, I was raised in a temple that have stand to today from the feudal era." Tomoe said, shocking Risty.

"Wait, you're a Priest, here in school?" Elina confused, history is not her best subject, but she knows that Priestess and other believers in God live out most of their life in a temple or shrine.

"Well, more like a Priestess in training and I was told to come here to get some new experience in life outside of my home." Tomoe explained.

"I see, it's good to get out of your comfort zone from time to time, changes can be scary at times too, but you got to learn to adapt to it and move on." Claudette advised while looking down at her food, mixing up them up a bit.

"Yeah, and it can be fun too when you're hanging out with good friend to show you a good time!" Elina added.

"But it's also good to be tough, show them you're not afraid of anything… or something like that." Risty smirked holding up her fist.

"Thank you all for such wonderful advises, I will take them to heart!" Tomoe complimented.

"I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind showing me around town?" Tomoe asked, hoping one of these girls would be their tour guide of the town.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to check with Dante if it's okay to skip training today." Leina blurted, realizing she mentioned Dante she gasps.

"Dante, who's that?" Tomoe asked.

"He's a friend of mine, he came to town not too long ago and has a 'unique' job he does." Risty answered.

"He's also our martial art trainer!" Elina said pounding her fists in the air.

"Really, but why would you girls be interested in fighting in this time of peace?" Tomoe asked, making the girls hesitate to answer.

"Well, huh, we have our… reason and it doesn't involve demons or anything." Elina faked laughing, Leina and Claudette palmface themselves of their sister's "effort" of not telling Tomoe about the demon incident last month.

"Demon…?" Tomoe said with a sudden serious expression.

"Let just say and crazy event happened here that got the school shut down for a month of repairs, nothing too serious." Risty said playing it cool as always.

"I see… well, might as well enjoy lunch before we return to class." Tomoe said, now switching to a happy mood and start eating on her taco.

Claudette and Risty notice the sudden mood changes Tomoe did; first she was angry, like really piss when Elina accidentally said demon. The look in her eyes tells you of someone holding a grudge against another, they sensed some strong within her as they thought of one thing at the same time.

"(She's hiding something and knows something.)" Risty and Claudette thought.

 **(Alleyway)**

"Hmm, it would seem those girls do in fact know something, mostly with demon as words of their invasion reached my temple. And they're suppose to be the warriors from my past-life, I hope they're prepare of the danger ahead." Tomoe said to herself, walking to the shrine in town she'll be staying at. Decided to walk home alone.

As she makes her way, her heard and quickly fast-pacing steps on both sides in the trees. She walks up the stair to the shrine and when she makes it to the top, a big disformed bear-like creature appears behind Tomoe ready to kill her with its claws.

"How unpleasant, for unholy beings such as yourself dare to come close to this sacred place!" Tomoe angered removing the cloak, revealing inside is a sword in a red halt.

Tomoe dodges the strike without turning around and unsheathe her sword.

"Feel the Divine Punishment of my sword, Kushinawa!" Tomoe shouted.

With blinding speed, she appears behind the demon bear as she put her sword back in its sheathe and the demon bear is suddenly sliced in half as the serve halves fell into its own pool of blood.

"I, Tomoe Gozen, The Warrior Priestess, swore to shall cleanse this world of demons with the blessing of the God!" Tomoe declared. Revealing her true identity as she is fully aware of the supernatural.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Tomoe is made her appearance in the story as she plays the role of a student going to school, which was also a mission as a Priestess to find out about the demons and destroys them. Wonder what she'll think when she meets Dante and learn of the girl's secrets. Things may lead to some misunderstanding.**

 **Nyx seem to know about Leina's power back at when the demons invaded the school and watched the whole thing. She may have a special role in this story later.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunt for the Kidnapped Leina!**

"My Desert Princess, all preparations for ready!" Setra reported to Menace who is laying on her front being massage by some humanoid demons on her back.

"Oh, that's great Setra. Now, the time has finally come." Menace moaned a bit from the pleasuring massage.

"Indeed, it'll just be like all these centuries ago." Setra excited.

"Hmm, yes, except this time I'll be the one victorious with a new warrior slave!" Menace smirked, the demon just finished the massage and Menace sat up stretching her arms a bit.

"Just because not to let history repeat itself on you." A girl voice warned walking into the room.

The girl appears to be an extremely attractive young woman, who has long, red hair in twintails and blue-green eyes. She wears a French maid outfit and carries a large scythe in her hands. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"I still can't believe you're gonna go through your revenge like a wincing child." The maid girl insulted Menace.

"How dare you, Airi! You should know better that I'm not the same I was before!" Menace stated as dark demonic aura emits from her body.

"Yeah, yeah, you're stronger than you were back at the old times of the Queen's Blade." Airi rolled her eyes, feeling that sand girl is annoying as always with her big ego.

"Aw, those were such good times back then; the three of us working for a witch in the swamp." Menace remembered the ancient times.

"The Swamp Witch was the only master I ever served… that is until HE showed up." Airi groaned of anger.

"Oh yes, when he found us back at the swamp we thought he was just another weak human." Menace recalled the time when 'HE' showed up.

"And we nearly got killed because we underestimated him, he even took down the Swamp Witch like she was a bug." Airi clenched onto her scythe tightly.

"The way he was toying with us when he could've just killed us with one swing from his katana, feeling his power made me feel so turn on!" Menace lusted, drooling a bit of some sex fantasy.

"Well, let's be glad that he let us live… by becoming his slaves for his power-hungry goal." Airi said feeling some twist in her stomach still thinking about it.

"I thought it was bad at first, but it turns out to be a good gag, I hated living in the itchy swamp for a long time." Menace admitted while looking at herself in the large mirror.

"And besides, the Swamp Witch seem to like him too so why don't you give him a chance?" Menace asked as she flips her hair back.

"There's no WAY I would fall for that FREAK! He's not normal on humans and demons!" Airi yelled slamming the bottom of her scythe to the floor.

"Oh right, you loved that human boy with the stupidly large plump boobs mom." Menace chuckled making the maid ghost girl blush of embarrassment.

"SHUT UP! He was just a kid!" Airi protested.

"Yeah, a young kid who was barely 9 or 10 years-old, I just never knew you were that type of girl." Menace said.

"I'M NOT?!" Airi shouted before leaving the room in rage.

"Alright, now that's done let's go get our bet for the trap." Menace said opening a portal and entering it with Setra following.

 **(With Leina and Tomoe)**

"And then when the artist showed Claudette her self-portrait, it was a donkey in a dress!" Leina laughed after finishing her story of how she pranked her big sister.

"Oh my, that's truly hilarious, did she ever find out?" Tomoe asked giggling.

"Yeah, it only took her a few days then I got loud earful of her lecture, but it was worth seeing the look on her face." Leina said not regretting it.

Leina and Tomoe are walking together through a park with the sky in crimson red color of the nighttime closing in, the girls were hanging out together after school wanting to spend some time with each other more.

"Wow sounds like you and your family are quite for loving group." Tomoe commented glad to see her friend's life is doing good.

"Yeah, though now it just me and my sisters living together." Leina chuckled a bit, but Tomoe can tell the sadness in her eyes.

"What about your parents?" Tomoe asked, knowing she'll regret asking something personal to Leina.

"Well, my mother passed away when I was a little kid, my father did his best to raise us over the years until… recently he died." Leina said feeling the tears are about to break out, not bothering to stop them. She still remembers how the slim girl Melona, killed her father to disguise as him.

"Oh, I actually heard from some student mentioning something of a horrible event that happened at your school." Tomoe recalled from what she heard from the other students mentioning about demons.

"Yeah, it was frightening when those… "monster" suddenly showed right when we were celebrating Sparda." Leina said.

"Sparda? As in the Legendary Dark Knight demon?" Tomoe asked surprise.

"You know the story?" Leina asked back shock.

"Yes, Sparda is a famous legend in my homeland and I love hearing the story of a demon willingly to betray his own kind for the sake of humanity. It's very inspiring." Tomoe smiled holding her hands on the middle-top of her breasts.

"Yeah, my mother used to read me the stories almost every night as a kid and I guess that event prove that the legend is true." Leina stated while also meeting an angel and the son of Sparda himself.

"Yes, though I still find it a little ironic for one of the demons that are the enemies of God saved many lives of the innocents." Tomoe said, she was told that all demons are pure evil except for Sparda who was a demon himself.

"I think that's very encouraging, some people may tell you that you are meant for something, but only you can decide what you want to do with your life." Leina said proudly.

"That's true, all living things have their own freewill to choose how they live their own life." Tomoe concurred, also being trained in the belief of freewill besides God.

Leina then did a deep thinking for a few seconds wondering of a question she has in mind for Tomoe.

"Say Tomoe, what would you say that Sparda had a lover of a human woman?" Leina asked.

"Well, as a trainee Priestess I say the woman actions are unholy against all that is pure." Tomoe answered firm, Leina felt that Tomoe didn't like the idea of humans and demons living together.

"But I also believe that following her heart is the righteous choice proving even to Gods that love is unlimited to those seeking it, and if they ever had any children then it proves their love more." Tomoe smiled looking up at the sky slowly turning from red to black, Leina sighs in relief.

"(If only she knew about Dante.)" Leina thought.

"That's a very deep question coming from someone who's a fan of ancient legends." Tomoe said sensing that Leina knows more than she lets on.

"Oh, well, I was just curious that's all." Leina said nervous, pressing her fingers together.

Worry that Tomoe maybe smarter than she looks, meaning she could figure out about her secret with her powers, the angel Nanael, and probably Dante too.

"Well, you know what they say about curiosity killing the cats." Menace said walking out of the portal that suddenly appeared from behind the two, spooking them.

"What the…?" Leina gasped.

"Who are you?" Tomoe demanded.

"Oh my, I never expected to see the Priestess Warrior reborn in this life too." Menace surprised.

"(Wait, she's the dark woman from my visions.)" Tomoe thought also feeling like she's seen this woman before.

"No matter, I'm only here for Leina. So, bye-bye." Menace blasted a demonic black-purple bolt at Tomoe sending her crashing to a tree.

"Tomoe?!" Leina screamed before bringing out her sword and shield facing Menace.

"My, fierce just like before, but this time you'll be mine!" Menace smirked.

Leina responded by charging at Menace with a thrust attack, but surprisingly Menace's loyal servant Setra flew in just in time to be grabbed by his mistress and block the attack.

"I'm glad all that training payed off, I'm stronger than steel!" Setra excited not feeling any sharp pain from the sword.

"What the… a talking cat head?" Leina gasped, though getting a strange feeling that she seen that thing and this woman before.

"You may have regained your powers, but it looks like you're a few memories short. Too bad." Menace mocked before pushing the blade aside and straight-kick Leina away.

Before Leina could recover from the kick, she saw sand linking out of the ground then erupts under her feet consuming her whole forming a floating sandy-body bag leaving the head untouched as the blonde warrior struggles to break free to no value.

"Now, let us be off to my place and you'll become my new servant like I planned all those years ago." Menace said, turning around to create a portal back to the hideout with Leina. She turns to Tomoe who's struggling a bit to get up.

"And tell Claudette I'll be waiting for her to come, this time she'll be the one defeated at my feet." Menace proclaimed.

Tomoe stare at Leina being carried into the portal as her friends turns her head to see Tomoe.

"Tomoe! Go find Dante at my house!" Leina shouted before sinking into the portal as it closes up.

"Leina!" Tomoe shouted pointlessly reaching out.

Tomoe pounds her fists to the ground feeling that she was helpless to do anything to save her friend from an ancient evil that seem to know her and probably Leina too. Whatever planes she has for Leina, it can't be good.

But what confuses her the most is that Leina mentioned about finding a guy named Dante and heading to her house, she doesn't even know where she lives since she hasn't gotten the chance to visit there yet.

"Looks like I got here too late." Dante said suddenly showing up much to Tomoe's surprise.

"What, wait… are you Dante?" Tomoe asked.

"Is there any other guy with a handsome face like this? The answer: None." Dante smirked playing a bit.

"(This guy, I can dense demon powers from within but has human spirit mix in.)" Tomoe thought sensing Dante's power.

"Come on, we better inform Claudette and Elina about this?" Dante offered to lead Tomoe to the Vance house.

"I hope Leina will be okay." Tomoe worried.

"Don't worry, she's a tough girl I know she'll be fine." Dante smirked, putting his faith in Leina.

 **(Vance House)**

"She's WHAT?!" Elina shouted after hearing from Dante of what happened to Leina.

"That woman, I should've known she was a demon. If only I could've done something." Claudette grunted blaming herself even though it's no one was at fault.

"I'm still surprise that Tomoe is here, and that she already has battled demons before." Nanael said floating near Tomoe.

"I'm more honor to meet a messenger of the Heavens." Tomoe praised slight bowing to Nanael.

"Why, thank you, it's nice to be known for greatness!" Nanael grinned, sticking out her chest.

"Yeah, if you make greatness for being lazy in the house all day like a freelancer." Elina blurted out on purpose.

"Hey!" Nanael yelled.

"And it is truly an honor to meet a child of demon Sparda himself, you must be very proud of your father." Tomoe bowed at Dante.

"Yeah, real 'proud' of him." Dante brushed off, doesn't seem to have a liking to his dad since his mom was killed by some demons out for revenge against Sparda.

"Alright guys, now we need to find a way to track down this Menace woman and save Leina before something worst happens." Dante pointed out, wanting to get down to business. And changing the subject.

"He's right, we need to figure out where she has taken Leina, fast." Claudette agreed.

Everyone did some thinking of where Menace could be, but they came up with nothing so far.

"Hey Nanael, can you track down Menace with strong sensing awareness?" Dante asked.

"Maybe, I have been working on sensing other strong present like when I felt her earlier." Nanael explained, then starts nodding her head.

"Yes, I think I can find at least a small trail to follow then we'll be able to find the hideout!" Nanael concluded a situation.

"Can you really do that?" Elina asked.

"Yeah, let's go back to the park to find the trail!" Nanael suggested.

"I'll call Risty to give us a ride, something tells me it's gonna be a little road trip this night." Dante pulled out his phone started calling Risty.

"We best hurry, I sense that Leina will be in danger through the mind and body." Tomoe said summoning her sword.

"By the way, does anyone else get the weird feeling that we seen this "Menace" girl before?" Elina asked, having this strange feeling that she knows her from somewhere.

"Actually, I've been having that feeling too. It must have something to do with our past lives." Claudette guessed, looking at Nanael who nodded.

"That's right, you actually fought against her in the Queen's Blade Tournament and won." Nanael explained. "And before that, Leina got captured by Menace to become a new mindless slave until Tomoe saved her."

"I see, so this is her way of revenge against me and Tomoe for beating her." Claudette said as she summons her Thunder sword.

"What a pity way to hold a grudge for centuries, she will not be forgiven!" Tomoe glared.

Dante look out the window while waiting for Risty to answer her phone, starring at the night and the full moon as he clutches his fist in bits of rage that one of his friends has been taken against her will and to become a slave to some outdated Egyptian princess.

"(Leina, I hope you're okay.)" Dante thought worried.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Leina has been captured by Menace for her plan of revenge against Tomoe and Claudette for what happened in the past and turning Leina into a slave like she did before, hope our heroes can get to them before it's too late. Looks like history is repeating itself with some new twists, and Dante isn't too happy about this hoping to make Menace will pay.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Exploring the Dangerous Desert**

Leina is seen hanging on a wall with chains cuffed to her arms while sleeping like nothing bad happened to her, except getting kidnapped by a demon woman with a small talking cat head, soon she starts to wake up groaning and slowly opening her eyes to see she's in an empty room of stone all around and a metal bars on her right.

"Where am I?" Leina asked herself, recalling being taken away.

"I see the guest of honor has finally awaken." Menace said walking in front of the cell.

"YOU!" Leina snapped as she tries to run toward the cell hoping to grab the bitch by the neck, but her chains kept her in place.

"Oh my, just woken up and you already look like you want to fight." Menace chuckled.

"It's certainly unlady-like." Setra said.

"You witch, you better not have done anything to Tomoe!" Leina growled.

"Do not worry, I didn't killer she was only blocking my path so I removed her and message for your big sister Claudette." Menace answered walking into the cell and closer to Leina.

"Claudette, but would want to send her a message?" Leina asked, not sure what this woman's motive is but she knows it can't be good.

"Hmm, you may have the power but I don't think you have all the memories yet." Menace noticed.

"Well, unlike you and your sisters being reincarnation and all, I am immortal living for thousands of years and now I serve a powerful Master." Menace bragged on about herself.

"Sounds like you've been living a lonely life and wanted someone to boss you around." Leina mocked.

"Well, I normally I would never allow myself to become someone else's servants unless they "want" to work for me." Menace said with a sinister smile.

"By that you mean forcing them against their will?" Leina asked glaring at the desert princess.

"Sharp mind, are we?" Menace said.

"By now, you sisters and friend are probably looking for you right now and this time I'll be the winner and Claudette will bow before me." Menace grinned.

"Not if Dante has anything to say about." Leina said, knowing Dante will come with the others as well to rescue her.

"Dante, you mean the white-haired boy with the red coat who also hunt down demons for a living?" Menace asked rhetorically.

"Wh-what, how do you know about him?" Leina asked shock.

"Let just say my Master knows your Dante VERY well, more than you know of him being one of Sparda's offsprings." Menace blurted out on purpose.

"One of Sparda's offsprings, just who is this master of yours?" Leina demanded, now knowing there is something bigger going on here.

"Sorry, I afraid that's all I can say right now as my Master would punish me for saying too much, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind finishing off Dante too as a bonus." Menace said, walking away while laughing leaving Leina alone in her cell.

"Dante… are you keeping secrets from me?" Leina asked worrying.

 **(With Dante and Girls)**

"Okay, I hope you all had a good night sleep because is the we go search for Leina and teach that sandy girl as lesson!" Dante declared as the two Vance sister,s Risty, and Tomoe are ready to go.

"Hey, where's Nanael? Isn't she coming with us?" Elina asked, noticing the angel girl is here.

"I asked her to scout on ahead to see if she can find any traces of Leina or that demon woman from last night. With any luck, she should able to find a lead." Dante answered.

Right on cue, Nanael came right into the house through the front door.

"Guys, I think found where Menace took Leina!" Nanael announced.

"Really, you found them?" Elina asked.

"I'm pretty sure of it, follow me!" Nanael gestured as she left the house again.

"Well, you heard the flying cutie, let's go!" Risty shouted running after the angel with everyone following them.

 **(Back Alleyway)**

"Are you sure this where that sandy bitch took Leina?" Risty asked confuse.

Everyone is looking around in a back alleyway in parts of the city Nanael has lead them here as the place where she believes that Menace has took Leina into hiding. So far, all they see in the area is a garbage dump, some trash laying around, rats running, and brick walls on all three sides.

"Positive, I can sense demonic energy around this place and they belong to Menace." Nanael answered while looking around.

"So do I, if she came through here that means there must be a secret entrance." Dante stated looking for it too.

"Well, how are we supposed to find it?" Elina asked complaining.

"You girls still can't sense demon energy like me and Dante, so we'll look for it." Nanael said.

A few minutes has passed and still either have found anything until Dante notice a small symbol on the window.

"Hey Nanael, what do you make of this?" Dante asked.

Nanael flew down from the roof she was looking it and saw the symbol, easily recognizing it.

"That's Menace's symbol of her former kingdom, that means if I'm right… this window should…" Nanael opened the window and suddenly a dark-purple light appeared.

"Yes, this is it!" Nanael cheered.

"She's hiding through a window?" Elina confused.

"I think it's more like the window is acting as a gateway to Menace's hideout." Claudette corrected.

"Yep, this will take straight to Menace and we'll definitely find Leina there!" Nanael stated as she brought out her sword.

Dante walk in front of the portal and face all the female warriors.

"Alright girls, listen up: we don't know what's beyond this point or what kind of trap the enemies may have set up for us, but but I promise you this that we will save Leina and kick that demon woman's ass to next week!" Dante said as he brought out his sword.

"Yeah, we'll teach that sandy bitch never mess with one of us!" Risty excited with a mace and shield.

"Leina is my friend and we are drawn to each other by fate, as a Priest Warrior I shall destroy all that would do harm to good!" Tomoe promised holding onto her sword.

"As the oldest sister, it is my responsibility to bring back Leina safe and sound and to make that woman pay!" Claudette said with serious anger in her eyes.

Dante smiles that the girls are willing to go through a dangerous adventure despite still being new all this except for Tomoe, he turns around staring at the portal with a cocky smile and determination in his eyes ready to save his friend.

"Alright, let's go wild!" Dante shouted before jumping into the portal as everyone follow his lead with Nanael flying in last.

 **(With Menace)**

Menace is seem eating some grapes being held up above her by one of her servants enjoying the sweet taste of the small fruits.

"My lady, my lady, emergency!" Setra shouted worry flying to her.

"What is it, Setra?" Menace asked, wondering what could possibly bother her now.

"Intruders have found one of the secret entrance and have entered your domain!" Setra reported, shocking the desert princess.

"It's probably just some random mortals again, we always had those problems every now and then as we make them my slaves. So, it's no big deal." Menace said getting back to eating her grapes.

"Actually, my lady, some of them are mortals but there is also an angel with them." Setra reported again, Menace nearly choked on the grape she was eating after hearing this.

"What? An angel, are you sure?" Menace asked shock.

"Yes, and not just her but the Demon Hunter Dante is here too!" Setra added.

Menace grew angry as she bit her thumb not taking the news well, she knew that Claudette is also with them too wanting to get her little sister back, but she didn't expect them to find the place so soon. She blames the angel Nanael for that.

"(Damn it, looks like we'll have to move up the revenge sooner than expected.)" Menace thought. She gets up from her throne with a serious look on her face.

"How far are they?" Menace asked walking with Setra beside her.

:They're about a few miles from here, probably 5-6 miles." Setra answered.

"So, they're that close. I still need to make my preparation, sent in some mummy demons to stall them." Menace ordered.

"Yes, my lady!" Setra nodded.

 **(With Dante's Group)**

"O. M. G." Eline gasped as everyone are also shocked as all they can see nothing but sand, endless sand miles beyond the eyes can see reaching toward the horizon.

"Okay, I was not expecting… all this." Risty confessed.

"Did we just step into Egypt or am I going crazy?" Claudette asked.

"No, this whole area doesn't feel like our anymore." Tomoe noticed the air feels different here, and it's not because of the heat waves.

"She's right, we're actually in some sort of pocket dimension of the one who created this world that's suites their needs." Nanael explained as she is several feet above the others looking around.

"And once you enter their territory there's no going back unless you defeat the boss herself." Dante added, feeling the sweats from his forehead.

"Well then, we best hurry to find Menace and rescue Leina or else the heat may get to us." Tomoe said, stretching her shirt a bit.

"Oh, that reminds me, we should you girls all suited up!" Nanael mentioned.

Before the girls could ask what Nanael meant, the little angel girl snaps her finger and suddenly their clothes have disappeared and are now wearing new clothing.

Claudette is wearing a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears a metal bikini top and small black thong panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm, the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body, she has a large black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots.

Elina is wearing a new metal cat-eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her chest she wears a metal brassiere partly painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it descends below her navel. She wears a white and black striped full-length glove on her right arm and a metal arm guard on her left arm. She wears black thong panties with an ornate black belt over the tassel. She wears protective and support wrappings on her knees. White and black striped shoes complete Elina's combat wardrobe.

Risty wears a ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black thong panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms, she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

Finally, Tomoe wears the standard clothes of a miko, a Japanese priestess.

"Whoa, what's with the getup?" Risty asked, looking at her new outfit.

"These were worn the your previous life in the ancient times, I had to ask a little favor of giving these armors more protection and increasing your striking power." Nanael explained.

"Wow, I do feel stronger and I can jump higher!" Elina excited as she starts jumping showing off her new jumping heights.

"I actually already clothing like this, but this does feel more combat ready." Tomoe commented.

"I wonder how strong I can swing my sword now?" Claudette asked herself looking at her sword.

"Alright everyone, now that you're all geared up let's head toward the small triangle!" Nanael pointed in the direction as everyone see the small triangle she mentioned.

"So, we already found her HQ, that was easy." Risty pointed out.

"Probably because that entrance we came from got us the closest, otherwise we would've spend hours walking." Dante stated.

Soon, everyone start walking except for Nanael as she's flying though close to the ground and right next to the group thinking of sticking together, and sometimes flying higher for a viewing advantage to see how's it going ahead. They did their best to hold out against the intense heat from the sun, feeling their bodies getting hotter and sweating from all over but that wouldn't stop them from moving forward with the only on their minds is finding Leina.

Although the girls wished they could've at least packed some water and sunscreen for the hot desert trip, and maybe rented a car that can travel through the desert so that wouldn't have to walk all the way there.

Yeah, they really shouldn't have been more prepared.

As they walk something within the sand starts rising revealing itself to be a hand going toward Claudette's ankle to pull her down, but luckily, Dante was able to see in an instant and shot the arm away.

"AAHH?!" What was that?" Elina asked freaking out a bit.

"We're about to have company." Dante answered as he prepared himself.

Then suddenly, large things started popping out of the sand showing themselves to be mummy-like demons with blades in their hands looking at the group vicious and dangerous wanting to kill them, though you can't tell because they don't have eyeballs and some of them have their mouth covered in bandages.

"I take it these are the welcome parties." Risty said sarcastically.

"That means we're getting close." Nanael glared at the mummy demons as she and the girls got into fighting stance with their weapons ready and Dante smirks.

"Let's get this party started!" Dante said pointing his guns at the demons.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Dante and the girls are about to have a very hot day dealing with mummy demons and dealing the heat waves from the desert world of Menace as she prepares to make something that could spell trouble for our heroes.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fighting Mummies like the Egyptian**

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_

The sound of gunfire going off from Dante's guns as he is shooting down the mummy-demons that are surrounding him and the girls as they are slashing through the wrapping banged undead while they are quickly getting use to the newfound strength of their new armor. Despite being a little revealing for Claudette making her feel a little embarrass, she didn't care because all she can focus on is saving her younger sister Leina from that Desert Princess and the others feel the same way.

"Wow, I feel a lot faster than before like I could race a cheetah!" Elina proclaimed as she slashes and pierce through the demon mummies.

"I gotta admit, this does feel pretty good fighting these demons to death. I can see why you like doing these jobs more, Dante." Risty complimented as she spins in circle killing the demons around her in one mighty swing.

"Do not get full of yourselves you two, we still have to get to that pyramid and find Leina." Claudette reminded them of the mission as she slashes through dozens of the demon mummies.

"She's right, we have to break through if we want to reach the pyramid." Nanael agreed as she send her flying sword at blinding speed destroying more mummies.

"Then let's make haste, we can't afford to waste any time here!" Tomoe slashed through the mummy-demons while moving forward toward the pyramid.

"In that case, you girls go on ahead while keep these walking sandbags busy." Dante ordered as he pulls out Rebellion and starts slashing at the demons while shooting at some others.

"What? Are you crazy, we can't just leave you all alone with this many demon!" Elina gasped.

"Trust me girls, if there's one thing I know about Dante is that he always come out of tough situation like this!" Risty mentioned as she bashes away from demons.

"But…" Elina hesitated to leave a friend behind.

"Look, there's no time to argue, let just get to in there and beat the living shit out of the bitch!" Risty said before as she runs through the demons while attacking any that gets in her way.

"…Okay, but you better catch up to us when you're done here!" Elina demanded, knowing how sad Leina would be if Dante died here.

"Don't worry, a guy like me wouldn't leave a beautiful woman like her in a place like this!" Dante smirked before charging through the demons impaling few on his sword and beating up the others with the impaled demons as they each rips off from the sword.

"Honestly, that guy is unbelievable." Elina said, hiding a small smile before she starts charging.

She along with Claudette, Nanael, and Tomoe follow Risty's lead as they all join together in a formation as they break through the mummy-demons making their way to the pyramid running up the stairs and getting the doors open quickly getting inside.

"Alright, the ladies have left for the main event while I deal with these small fries. Try to entertain me some, okay?" Dante joked and gestures the demonic wrapping-undead to come at him.

They roar and charge at Dante as if they were thinking that one lone human can be a match for hundreds of them, even though they can't actually think for themselves most of the time, but what they didn't realizes is that they are dealing with the son of Sparda with strong demonic powers as he moves faster than the eyes can see slashing at the demons into pieces. Then he channels his demon energy into the sword and unleash a power flying slash attack slicing through the large group, he took out his two guns also channeling demon energy as he fires one bullet each as they destroy some of the demons straight through and fire a few more shoots as well.

Three mummy demon did manage to stab as one did with both its hand-like claws at Dante right in the back as the other two attack on both sides making him gasps for an instant before he just went back to his usual cocky face.

"You know, I've been having trouble with my back lately, and that 'massage' just did the trick." Dante grinned.

Before the demons could react Dante spins around fast with his sword outward slicing the three mummy-demons off as he jumps high about 20 feet in the air, and he turns himself upside-down pulling out his guns pointing them at the remaining mummy-demons then starts spinning again while firing his bullets at every demon below him. Literally making a raining bullets, all the demons got shot down as they try to run away or find cover, but it was all pointless in the end as the last demon tries to escape, but Dante lands on the demon smashing its head beneath his boot.

Dante looks around seeing there are no more demons to fight meaning he's done for now, for there is still that so-called Desert Princess, Menace, was it? He honestly didn't care about the names of the demons he killed even though he remembers some of them, maybe, but right now he needs to catch up to the girls hoping they will find Leina by the time he finds them.

"I hope they save some of the fun for me, I was hoping for more of a challenge." Dante said as he starts walking toward the pyramid.

But after just taking a few steps, the sandy ground starts to shake softy, then the shaking became harder and suddenly bursting out of the sand a giant cobra snake screeching-hiss at the sky before looking down at Dante with a vicious stare seeing his next prey to swallow whole.

"Oh, we got ourselves a plus one. Well then, let see what you bring to the party." Dante excited as he held Rebellion out.

 **(Meanwhile, with the Girls)**

After getting inside they ran through a long hallway not wanting to stop for anything unless there might be Egyptian theme demons popping out of the walls at any time, but so far nothing happens which was worrisome for the girls.

"This place is really creepy, it's like one of those horror mummy movies." Elina weirded, remembering some of those movies she mentioned with Nyx which scares the daylight out of them.

"Except this is the real deal and the boss monster is that princess bitch." Risty pointed out.

"Do not be afraid, Elina, if you allow fear to take control then you might as well be done for." Tomoe lectured the armored cat girl.

"Well, excuse me for being worried, do we even know where we're even going?" Elina asked, worry that they might get lost here.

"I can sense the strongest demonic present here, must be Menace since this is her domain." Nanael informed.

"Can you tell where she is?" Claudette asked, seeing a split end coming up.

"Hmm… turn left." Nanael said.

And they went left though they soon hit a dead end, one the right side there what appears to be some hieroglyphs.

"Are you sure you got that right?" Elina doubted the Angel warrior.

"You dare question an Angel? I sense the demon energy coming through that wall!" Nanael snarled.

"That would mean there's a secret passage we must find, perhaps these symbols may tell us." Tomoe stated as she looks at the hieroglyphs then turns back to the group.

"Do any of you know how to read hieroglyphs?" Tomoe asked. Unfortunately, they shook their heads and shrug in response.

"I think my class were about start learning some Egypt history next week." Claudette recalled what her history teacher said.

"I was too scared to pay any attention some of the history parts in the movie." Elina confessed.

"I was bored of the history we watched in my class, so I ditched the joint until I came back at the last minute before the bell rang." Risty confessed, not regretting that time.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're taking your classes serious." Claudette glared at Risty.

"Sorry to say, but I can't read these things either. I got a low grade back when I was an Angel in training." Nanael confessed.

"Wow, I guess even Angel have it rough." Elina said.

"Tell me about it…" Nanael sighed.

"But I do wonder what this picture is supposed to be, it looks like all mess up." Elina pointed at the strange-looking picture above the Egyptian writing.

"Although, I think some of those symbols might not what they appear to be." Risty said, confusing the girls until she pointed at one of them.

"Doesn't that bird like odd to you?" Risty asked.

The bird symbol look like any other, but then Claudette notice something as she leans in for a closer look and she found it.

"It's the wing, the shape of the wing is a lightning bolt instead of a bird's wing." Claudette said.

"Hey look, there's another lightning bolt over there!" Elina pointed at a symbol that's a lightning bolt, then they notice some lightning symbols all around.

"That's very odd, what could this all mean?" Claudette asked.

"Maybe it's about you, Claudette." Nanael said.

"Me?" The red hair warrior confused.

"Yes, Menace must've set up this for you because you power is base on the element lightning." Nanael figured.

"But why would she want to do something like that?" Elina confused.

"Maybe it's because the Claudette from the past beat her ass before and probably some other times, and now she wants Claudette to settle the score once and for all." Tomoe guessed.

"So, it's revenge she wants, huh?" Claudette said, she understood that Menace wanted payback from the battle of her previous life centuries ago, but it makes her wonder how she'll be able to stack up against the woman who may have gotten stronger now.

She heard from Nanael that the Thunder General from the past is one of the strongest warriors in the country or maybe perhaps the world battling against an army by herself and facing other strong warriors too, she hopes that with all the training she did, she'll be able to surpass her former life. Claudette has been training hard with the girls to push themselves to master the power that was sleeping deep inside of them, now she will have to put that training to the test and her first real battle will be against Menace who kidnapped her younger sister.

"Alright, I think I know what to do." Claudette said as she holds up her sword and emits lightning spark around the blade.

She places the sword on one of the lightning bolt symbols and that lit up in a bright-blue light then all the other bolts started lighting for a few seconds, and suddenly the picture above started to change as some of the pieces have moved around until they fit into the proper place. Soon, the picture started looking clearer as it shows of two women standing next to each other like they're close friends or more like sisters.

"Who's that?" Elina asked.

"I remember her, she's Anarista. She was Menace's mentor and adviser who was like a sister, but in reality, she was a spy Sadler Kingdom have the Amara conquered. Anarista trapped Menace in the slave quarter where she died, and her kingdom was no more." Nanael explained the history of that woman.

"Ouch, it must've been hard for her to betrayed by the ones you trusted." Risty commented.

"Yeah, she blamed her for the downfall of her kingdom have wanted to restore it even now though it would seem she also works for this new Master." Nanael said.

Then suddenly, the wall in front of the girls opens revealing a new long path, and they see can a staircase at the end.

"She's straight ahead, guess she wants to settle things personally with you." Nanael stated.

"Then let's not keep her waiting." Claudette said before she walks in the hidden path with everyone following her.

Soon, they made their way up the stairs and found themselves in a large room where there are torches lit up with fire and at the end in the center lays a large golden chair with a red soft cushion, and the one sitting on that large chair is none other than Princess Menace herself.

"Why, it's been a while since I had any visitors, right Setra?" Menace asked her flying, talking scepter servant.

"I would about… 50 years ago when some mafia gang came here trying to escape from the police, they were a bunch of boneheads, but they did make good servants with the muscles." Setra recalled chuckled.

"You know, there is a thing called learning from your history or you're doom to repeat it. Kidnapping Leina to make her your slave again, you just can't let of the past, can you?" Nanael disappointed in Menace's plan.

"Oh, my naïve little angel, I did in fact learned my lesson from the past with the help. Thanks to the help from my Master who put me through such brutal training that was far worse than Hell itself, my power has become more powerful than ever!" Menace shouted as she burst of a spiked demonic aura and sending shockwaves.

"Holy fuck! She really stronger than when I last saw her!" Nanael gasped.

"It's almost one of those anime villains with insane power to backup their words." Risty grunted, trying her best to not get blown away.

"To be honest, after I was revived by the Swamp Witch feeling the power I never thought about training until I meet my Master and show me that there are higher heights I can reach through brutal training!" Menace bragged as she laughs.

"And now, I'm going to use all that on you, little Claudette." Menace pointed a finger at Claudette.

"Before we get to that, I demand to know where is Leina!" Claudette demanded as she tighten her grip on the Thunderclap.

"Oh, you really want to see your sister? Well, I guess you did come all this way." Menace smiled sinisterly.

"Oh, Leina! Come on out and say "hello" to your friends and sisters!" Menace called out.

A few seconds after Menace called out, something ran pass Menace very fast and a sword is thrust aiming for Claudette's head, but the red-haired older sister quickly reacted by blocking the quick attack with the flat end of her sword. Claudette moves her head a little get a good look at the attack, but she gasps of the attacker's face.

"Leina?"

Indeed, it was Leina who attacked as everyone else became shock of seeing the kind-hearted and brave girl Leina Vance, but there was definitely something different about her as her eyes are lifeless. Claudette quickly pushes Leina's attack back which pushes her back a few feet away.

"Leina, stop! Why did you attacked Claudette like you were trying to kill her?" Elina asked.

"Is because she did, Leina has been brainwashed by Menace." Nanael glared at the desert princess.

"That's right, Leina belongs to me and now this time, it won't be just her but you all will soon become my slaves!" Menace revealed her plan.

"I see, so you didn't want to stop with Leina, but you wanted more slaves to boss around." Risty said angry.

"How despicable, to face someone against their will and give themselves up for your own amusement, I cannot forgive you for such unholy actions!" Tomoe stated as she draws out her sword.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Go on, just try to save Leina if you can, but you fools will soon find it's not going to be easy!" Menace said.

The girls ready themselves in their fighting stance and holding on to their weapons for dear life because this fight will be very hard as they will have to fight against one of their own.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy!**

 **Claudette's group have made their way to the throne room to meet up with Menace expecting to be a tough fight consider she's not the same Desert Princess from the ancient times of the Queen's Blade, but what makes matter worse is that they are gonna have to fight against the brainwashed Leina too and that won't be easy for our female heroes. Leina will be part one of the major boss fight that's about to throw down and Menace has a surprise for them when she steps into the fight.**

 **I also mentioned about Anarista for a reason, let just say probably in the next chapter the end of the battle will be a 'shock' to everyone.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Desert Princess Menace and Mind-Controlled Leina Boss Battle**

"HAHAHAHA!" Menace laughed loudly as she stands in front of her throne while the mind controlled Leina is standing against her friends with her sword pointing at them.

"Coward! Forcing others to do your battles, have you no honor?" Claudette asked in rage.

"Oh please, who ever said there's a rule about mind controlling others to do your biding and playing dirty, this isn't like in those no-killing tournaments." Menace stated.

"She's got a point there." Risty admitted.

"Now it's not the time to agreeing with the enemy!" Elina yelled at Risty.

"That's right, the only thing you have to worry about is what I should on your tombstone." Menace smirked before she jumps high and dives with a cat-headed scepter appearing in her hand colliding against Claudette's sword.

"I've waited hundreds of years for this moment, the day I'll finally beat you and show you why I'm the Queen of the Desert!" Menace declared.

"More like Queen of a Wasteland when I'm done rearranging your bitchy face!" Claudette pushed Menace off sending her ten feet away.

"Stick and stones, my dear, I just wonder how Dante will react once he sees you all dead and serving me." Menace smirked evilly.

"The only thing he'll seeing you is under my feet in defeat!" Claudette proclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Menace said before turning her head to Leina.

"Leina, be sure to keep these "leftovers" out of my fight with Claudette, I want to be the one end the Thunder General with my own hands!" Menace ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." Leina said emotionless and charge at the four friends.

"Damn it, I really don't want to hurt!" Elina said not putting up her fighting stance.

Before Leina could thrust her sword at Elina, Risty charges in with her shield in front tackling Leina away a few feet on the ground.

"Get it together, Elina! Right now, Leina is being control by the enemy meaning if we want her back then Claudette will have to defeat Menace. Meanwhile, we'll hold her off for as long as we can though we're gonna have to fight back as well." Risty pointed out all the odds that leads to defeating Menace that may free Leina.

Elina clutches onto her weapon, feeling angry not at herself but at Risty for being right that they're gonna have to fight Leina at least long enough for Claudette to beat that princess bitch though she also knew that it's not gonna be easy, but she believes she and the others will win and go home together.

"Claudette! Beat that bitch we can all go home together!" Elina shouted.

"Don't worry, that was my intention from the beginning of this mission!" Claudette responded and charge at Menace.

"Foolish woman, can you really defeat the likes of me?" Menace bragged.

 **(Music-Menace's Theme: Queen's Blade)**

Claudette swings at her Thunderclap sword at Menace while she blocks at attack and counters with her own slash of a small blade that is attach to her long cloth to the red hair's face, probably going for the eyes but Claudette managed to dodge it with only a tiny cut on her left cheek.

"I see you've been training well." Menace commented.

"Train enough to do this." Claudette said before raising her sword up and lightning shot up.

" **Lightning Strike"** Claudette threw down the sword and the thunderbolt right above Menace came down fast.

However, Menace wasn't even worried about the thunderbolt coming at her with the smile still on her face and suddenly the sand raises around her like a dome save for an opening in front of her a second before the lightning bolt made contact. The sand dome holds up well against the lighting attack only leaving a black burn mark on the sand dome shocking Claudette that her couldn't touch her because of some sand in the way.

"Uh, that's the same signature attack the old Claudette used earning herself that nickname. That certainly would've given me trouble if I was still the same back then." Menace said, Claudetter grinds her teeth of frustration.

"However, as I told you all before, I'm far stronger than I was!" Menace said before forming the sand dome into nine spears and shot them at Claudette.

Claudette quickly slashes her sword at the sand spears to destroy them except for one that manages to pierce on her right leg causing her to groan in pain though she refuses to fall down, she didn't care about the pain on her body as she promised her sisters and friends that she will defeat Menace to free no matter what happens to her. Despite the badly inured leg Claudette ran toward and swings up sideways though the pain on leg have made the strength of her swing a little weak for Menace to move back a little to dodge it. Then a strange dark-purple ball formed in her hand and blast a purple beam at Claudette sending her away and crashing into the wall.

"Did that hurt, I hope so because that was only a little taste of what I'm gonna dish out!" Menace said and summon beachball sizes purple energy balls then throws them at the red-haired warrior woman.

Claudette recovers from the crash and saw the purple balls coming at her and quickly ran to her right letting two of the purple balls hit the wall instead while the others move to the direction where she is going though most of them couldn't hit her and few that did manage to get to her are slashed away by her lightning-coated sword. Her right leg stumbled in pain with some blood coming out as a few more purple balls coming at her, Claudette quickly goes down forward to roll out of the way.

Meanwhile, Leina is swing her sword fiercely at Risty as she blocks the attack with her shield until she decided to deflect the sword away and swing her mace down going for the head hoping to literally knock some senses back into her, but Leina leans to the side to avoid of the attack and swing her blade for the neck. Risty saw that coming and leans down to dodge the slash and she quickly grab her arm and judo throw hitting her back to the ground hard.

"Sorry Leina, but this is for your own good!" Risty said before throwing her mace at Leina again.

The mind-controlled second Vance sister blocks the mace with her shield and thrust her sword upward to Risty's face, she dodges them allowing Leina to front flip back on her feet to escape her "enemy" and ready herself to fight only to find herself being caught in a hold by Elina with the pole of the spear to the neck.

"I always love being this close to you, Leina, like how we used to take baths together, but this isn't how I want to cuddle with you!" Elina cried before getting a backward headbutt by Leina forcing her to let go.

"This is so NOT how sister should sent time together!" Elina complained before deflected a sword attack and defend against Leina's assault.

Elina spins her spear faster than a cheerleader spinning a baton as Leina tries to get pass it but has no such luck, the cat-ear wearing girl saw an opening when Leina reel her sword back and swing the top of her spear to trip Leina making her lose balance for Elina to struck her across the face with the bottom of the spear. Then she performs a rapid thrust attack though made sure each strike isn't lethal to the exposed skin and only struck harder on Leina's chest armor.

However, to Elina's surprise Leina actually push forward through the rapid attacks and punch her away with the shield sending her about ten feet away.

"(Damn, it looks like being mind-controlled didn't take away her determination to keep on fighting.)" Elina thought grunted.

Elina pointed the tip of her spear at Leina and it launches out of the pole like a rocket going to its target, but it would seem Leina also had the same idea as she threw her sword like at Elina. The two weapons pass each other slightly touching each other, and both sisters move their heads to avoid getting their heads impaled with only a cut on their cheeks, but Elina smirks.

"You fell for it!" Elina said and grabs a ribbon that is attached to the spear and twirl it around on Leina wrapped around her upper body and arms.

"Now it's my turn!" Nanael came in with a charging kick to the head and grab the ribbon pulling Leina closer and kick her again, but Leina withstood the attack and sidekick the angel girl on the side before freeing herself from the ribbon.

Leina went to attack Nanael only to clash against her floating sword going fast around as Leina struggles to defend against the flying sword upon Nanael's command, which provide a distraction for Elina to charge in to flip Leina in the air with her spear then Risty jumps in smacking her mace on the stomach crashing Leina to the ground with a powerful force that created cracks around her. Two spikes of the mace only got Leina on the side.

"I think we got her." Risty said.

Then Leina starts growing and tries to get up, but Nanael acted quickly by summon holy light rings to stripe Leina binding her the ground: two on each arm, two holding both legs, one around her stomach under her breasts, and one around her neck. The mind-controlled girl struggles to break free, but it was proven pointless as she would not move at all, she is stuck there for as long as Nanael sees fit.

"Damn, she doesn't go down that easy?" Nanael commented.

"I hope Claudette will kill that bitch soon!" Elina angered.

Back to the fight with Claudette and Menace.

Claudette and Menace are clashing their weapons at each other, dodging and countering their moves while not trying to give each other's openings. Menace manages to wrap her cloths around both Claudette's wrist to pull her in and performed a jumping knee-kick to the face forcing her back, going for a kick to the face but Claudette duck under and grab the leg throwing her away. Menace land on the ground sliding and firing her demonic purple blast at Claudette as she blocks some of them and dodge the others the best she could despite the pain of her injured leg.

" **Thunder Rage: Needle Shot"** Claudette fired a different version of her Thuner Rage attack: this attack fire little lightning arrows that each like firing from a machine gun. Even though each little needle does less damage, together they can almost do as much.

Menace saw this coming and formed a shield sand at block them all and her sword slams against it emitting electric currents and connects with the other electric needles causing them to come together to form a big lightning current creating large cracks breaking through the sand shield. Menace ready herself for when Claudette charges in, except when the sand shield broke all she saw was just the sword and no Claudette, because she was already on Menace's left by the time she realize this was a trap as Claudette threw a strong right-hook to the stomach that pushes her back. Right after the punch Claudette quickly grabs her sword by the halt, twirl around like a ballerina, and slash Menace right on the shoulder with blood splashing out.

"Princess?!" Setra gasped.

Menace stumbled back about five feet before stopping herself as she groans in pain from the attack and felt the shock that the sword had electric current around it too.

"You… cut me…?" Menace gasped looking over at her cut shoulder.

"I guess even immortals can feel pain, then I'll gladly give you the pain I've been feeling after one of you demons took my father away and stole my sister!" Claudette glared intense as she points her sword at Menace.

"How… dare… you…" Menace muttered as her fists clutches hard, tiny blood drip from the hand.

"P-Princess, please calm down!" Setra begged seeing the demonic aura emitting throughout her whole body.

"I am Menace, the Desert Queen of Amara who brought back my kingdom and was known to be a powerful ruler!" Menace bragged in rage.

"Oh yeah, I remember her doing something like that and became a slightly nicer to her people, but she disappeared after being found out that she was a demon even though she was actually an Undead." Nanael recalled.

"Wait, as in a zombie?!" Elina gasped.

"Not exactly, she has more flesh like an average human than a zombie and still has a clear mind." Nanael explained.

"Yes, after being kicked out of my own kingdom I was nothing as I wondered around until I met my master and he helped reborn as a new woman!" Menace said as the demonic aura spiked out like crazy as she did before.

"It was my master who showed me what power is, "Might controls everything and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself", that's what he told me, and I took those words to heart!" Menace smirked evilly and her whole body is engulfed is the demonic purple aura.

Everyone saw this and brace themselves for what's about to happen next as a pair of glowing red lights as they think their Menace's eyes showing themselves, then they became shock when they saw that Menace is not the same anymore as her appearance has completely changed.

Menace's upper body is almost the same except her eyes are now demonic blue with black dagger pupils and her nipples are exposed now with her thinner bikini top are living snakes hissing at the heroines, the gold part of crown has become a big horn as there are scale on the side of her face and little on her cheeks, sharp nails as scales are trailing up on her shoulders, and the cloth has become hoods like a cobra has. Her bottom where the legs should be are now replaced by the long snake tail about twenty feet with a blue and white diamond shape pattern, twenty-seven feet and six inches long if you include how big her upper is now including her breasts grown to a big HH-cup. She also has a long blue and white diamond-designed designed cloth like her tail.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" Setra chuckled as he is now big black clawed gauntlet of Menace's right hand.

"Oh. My. God!" Risty gasped upon seeing Menace's demon form.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Nanael said.

"Now, you will see how powerless and pathetic you "human" really are. I don't care about making you into my slave, Claudette… I rather want you DEAD!" Menace shouted in rage.

As the now fully demon Menace was about to charge at Claudette who braced herself, the wall suddenly erupted and came the giant demon snake falling on the ground dead near them getting everyone's attention.

"Whoa, what a rush." Dante said after hopping off the dead snake demon.

"Dante!" The girls surprised.

"So, the famous Red Demon Hunter has finally come." Menace hissed.

"Oh, looks like the main event is about to start, good thing I came just in time." Dante smiled admiring the sexy demon snake-woman.

"Yes, just in time to join these girls to die!" Menace proclaimed.

"Be careful, who knows what she's capable of now." Claudette stand next to Dante with her sword ready.

"That makes it all the more fun!" Dante said as his points Rebellion at Menace too as the final battle in the desert is about to start.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Alright, hope you all enjoyed part 1 of the Boss fight against Menace and Leina as she is now suspended for a while until our heroes can defeat Menace though that maybe harder than before with Menace now showing off her new demon form, her own Devil Trigger you would say and it's a good thing Dante showed up because he's gonna be a big help to them.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
